DESTINO Y UNIVERSOS
by AsiYepYep
Summary: Existe un ser que vive en todas las historias y todas las historias viven en él... Loki jamás imaginó terminar así.
1. Prólogo

**DESTINO Y UNIVERSOS**

Loki, descendiente directo de Ymir, el gigante de hielo primigenio, una raza extraordinaria y complicada desde su inicio. Loki era un joven pelirrojo (de tonalidad anaranjada) con ondulaciones y rizos al final, piel pálida y muy pecosa, estatura alta, cuerpo proporcionado, gestos gráciles y gallardos, todo él era hermoso y buena hechura, pero lo más atrayente eran sus increíbles ojos verdes, esos dos luceros esmeraldas que dejaban hipnotizados por su peculiaridad.

Los mundos eran primerizos, sinónimo de exploración para una mente astuta e inquieta como la poseía él; no se quedaría sentado esperando los relatos de otros, por supuesto que no, él mismo tenía que descubrir e investigar todo lo que le interese y más, por si acaso, nunca está de más saber algo que no guste mucho pero sabes que en algún momento será útil.

Caminaba bastante, en estos momentos se encontraba por una llanura rocosa que parecía no tener fin, sólo con alguno que otro árbol con más ramas que hojas, pero tupido de alguna manera y brindaban las pocas sombras que se podían encontrar. Claro sólo a él se le ocurría perder su manto (la única que le quedaba) en ese abismo, que por suerte él no cayó con todo el ventarrón que hubo. Por poco y ve su final. No fue una experiencia agradable. Pero no la necesitaba para cubrirse del sol, pues el calor no le afectaba, como dios del fuego ¿cómo le iba a afectar?, sino para tenderla en el suelo y poder descansar.

Un bufido molesto salió de su boca, por nada del mundo se ensuciaría la ropa para que al día siguiente usara la misma vestimenta y proseguir su camino. No claro que no, podría ser un nómade pero jamás un indigente.

Su estómago gruñó exigiendo alimento, fue un sonido fuerte que hasta él mismo se sobresaltó –qué vergüenza, si alguien me escucharía dijeran que soy un muerto de hambre- y es que estaba delgado para el colmo.

Divisó un árbol más o menos grande y se sentó un rato en su base. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y empezó a escribir el camino que anduvo y lo que vio. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a cabecear, pero el dolor de estómago producido por el hambre lo mantenía fastidiosamente despierto.

-¡Aaargh, es que no hay comida cerca por aquí!- gritó irritado y se sintió estúpido por regañar a su estómago. –genial, ahora hablo con mis propios órganos-. Barrió el paisaje agreste con sus bellos ojos, pero no pudo ver más lejos porque empezaba a atardecer y antes de que la noche le cayera en ese lugar polvoriento mejor caminaba y encontraba un lugar adecuado para dormir, aunque sus pies ya le dolían y sus pasos se volvían más torpes.

Cuando ya todo era oscuro, aún no ubicaba un sitio para descansar, sin embargo ya había salido de ese inhóspito paraje y la temperatura descendió.

Ahora sí que no podía ignorar su hambruna, su cansancio, su creciente mal humor; y al pasar por un pequeño riachuelo para beber y calmar su sed, fue consciente de su aspecto al reflejarse en el agua. Se veía flaco, algo ojeroso y para su desagrado, sucio. No era una imagen de alegría.

Observó detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba y por los sonidos a lo lejos, podía decir que había un pueblo cerca de allí. Tomó toda el agua que le era necesario y se aseó un poco. Debía llegar al pueblo y conseguir posada y de una vez por todas, dormir. Y así lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó tarde, se desperezó y arregló. Este día saldría a comprar cosas que le faltaban, como ropa y comida para llevar en su exploración.

Salió del cuarto y se despidió del hospedero.

-Gracias por su servicio, tome el pago por las mantas que me dio- dijo sacando el dinero y dejándolo en el mostrador –no hay de qué joven, cuando guste vuelva-le respondió amablemente el hospedero –y buena suerte en su viaje, aunque tal vez ya no continúe por mucho tiempo- le dijo tranquilamente.

-A qué se refiere- Loki le preguntó con intriga.

-Me refiero a que usted ha causado gran sensación en el pueblo, dese una vuelta y lo comprobará-.

-No creo que me quede más tiempo, sólo voy a abastecerme-.

El señor se rió y negó con la cabeza –sólo vaya joven-.

Loki lo miró extraño y también a los trabajadores del lugar.

-No quiero que los trabajadores de este lugar dejen su trabajo por deleitar sus ojos con algo exótico y efímero en sus vidas- pronunció mirando a sus trabajadores que estaban detenidos observando a Loki.

Loki sin más se dio media vuelta y salió rápido de aquel hospedaje, no quería ser blanco de miradas indiscretas a su parecer. Y es que él consideraba indiscreto que uno se quede viendo por mucho tiempo a alguien, causando incomodidad al observado, en este caso, él; mas no era consciente que esas miradas estaban cargadas de algo más que sólo ver algo nuevo y dejarlo pasar, sino que se embelesaban por su apariencia, tan peculiar y atrayente. No cabe decir que causaba esos efectos tanto en mujeres y uno que otro hombre.

Al comprar sus cosas, no pudo evitar sentirse desnudo a la mirada de algunos, que sin vergüenza se le quedaban viendo indiscretamente. Aunque muchos eran amables.

-Pero que hermoso joven, escoja una fruta de regalo, es para que en sus viajes se acuerde de este pueblo y su gente- le ofreció una mujer entrada en años.

-Este manto le sienta mejor con su color de cabello- le dijo otra mujer joven que le mostraba mantos en muchas gamas de colores.

-La buena bebida fortalece el cuerpo y da energía- le ofreció un sujeto que sostenía en su mano una garrafa de licor.

-Muchas gracias, pero no viajo ebrio- respondió, ganándose la risa escandalosa del hombre, Loki lo miró y decidió alejarse rápido. No se sentía bien siendo el centro de atención de tanta gente, mucho más si era desconocida. Vamos, tampoco es que sea popular así como así.

El reconocimiento se ganaba haciendo cosas extraordinarias o escandalosas a su parecer.

Hasta ahora él había sido muy discreto en su vida, aunque le gustaba las bromas y se aburría rápidamente. Su mente despierta era siempre un caldo de ideas y deseos. No tardaba en hacer realidad lo que su mente producía.

Nuevamente emprendió su viaje y pasó por varios paisajes encantadores y otros no tanto.

Pararon años y al sentirse algo cansado de viajar, decidió instalarse en una valle fértil, construyó su casa cerca de un riachuelo. Era una casa cómoda, no muy grande, pero sí con el suficiente espacio para recrearse dentro con algún invento u objeto que consiguiera, especialmente libros.

A veces pasaba días leyendo, sin percatarse de otras cosas, tan absorto en su lectura que nada lo interrumpía.

En fin, vivía sólo y tranquilo. Si, una vida buena.

De vez en cuando realizaba viajes cortos a pueblos cercanos a conseguir más libros. Le causaban gran interés los de magia, que se dio cuenta, tenía una habilidad innata para aprender y manejarla. Le gustaba y lo hacía feliz.

Poco a poco iba ganándose la fama de hechicero y bromista, podía curar, crear, trasformar y manipular cosas y materias a su antojo. Su habilidad natural de cambiaformas le ayudaba bastante cuando quería trasladarse de un lugar a otro y hacer jugarretas a incautos por allí, le causaba gran entretenimiento.

Éste día en particular se sentía muy aburrido, ya leídos todos los libros que trajo, no tenía nada más que hacer. Se encontraba despatarrado en el suelo de su patio, mirando el cielo.

-Tal vez es hora de otra excursión por allí- habló al aire.

Se levantó, cogió un morral y lo llenó de las cosas que consideraba suficientes, como un manto, agua, pan, queso y libros ligeros.

-No estaría mal las montañas esta ocasión- sonrió.

Aseguró su casa y se ubicó en un espacio libre. Poco a poco plumas negras brillantes cubrieron gran parte de su cuerpo y sus brazos se convirtieron en grandes alas, pero manteniendo su forma humana. Ahora el cabello lo tenía largo hasta los omóplatos y al volar parecía la llama de una vela.

Le gustaba sentir el viento en su cuerpo, desde arriba tenía una vista panorámica del valle en el que vivía. La zona donde estaba su casa, era rodeada por frondosos árboles frutales, así que la comida nunca le faltaba; el riachuelo de aguas muy limpias y cristalinas proporcionaba sustento diario. La mayor parte del tiempo era vegetariano, pero consumía carne si se le presentaba la ocasión y no lo desperdiciaba.

Comida es comida.

No se imaginó estar en esta situación, volando y sobresaltándose por cada trueno de una tormenta que se avecinada.

Un trueno en especial, sonó tan fuerte que gritó del susto.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, voló a toda velocidad para pasar las grandes nubes negras, no le gustaba para nada temerles a los truenos.

-¡AAAHH!- gritó espantado por un rayo que apareció muy cerca suyo, de por sí, erizándolo de miedo y de estática. No quería pensar en lo ridículo que se veía, pero no le importó mucho, sólo quería salir rápido de esa zona.

Descendía a un lugar más seguro y un tanto alejado de la tormenta que aún no caía. De lejos parecía una esponja negra con una pelusa roja cayendo. Tan pronto tocó el suelo corrió a una cueva a protegerse de la lluvia torrencial que se avecinaba, y no tardó en precipitarse fuerte.

-No es el lugar más cómodo pero peor es afuera- murmuró adentrándose más y acurrucándose en un rincón.

Pasó los siguientes dos días atrapado en la cueva.

-¿Es que se murió alguien especial para que los cielos lloren tanto?- espetó rodando los ojos.

-Si fuera por mí, nadie lloraría tanto- dijo aburrido, eso lo llevó a pensar en su vida. La mayor parte de sus recuerdos, él estaba sólo y no porque su familia no lo quisieran, sino que cada uno buscaba una aventura que vivir y se alejaban.

Teniendo la edad suficiente, él también salió y no regresó; estaba seguro que todos ellos vivían la vida que eligieron y no era molestia para nadie. Echaban alas rápido, y él, literalmente… si, así se fue de casa.

Otra vez tenía hambre, se acabó su pan, su queso y su agua. Los libros ya los leyó y releyó… y la lluvia se calmaba lento, muy lento.

-Mmm-

-Mmmmm-

-Mmmmdjbaigs-

-¡Qué irritanteeeeeee!-

Apretaba la mandíbula de cólera, cómo era posible que él, se quedara en esa cueva sin poder salir.

-Mmmm-

Hizo una fogata con sólo soplar un poco y con la ayuda de su magia, la llama se mantuvo flotante e inextinguible hasta que quisiera. Tenía que distraerse con algo en ese pequeño lugar.

El día siguiente amaneció despejado y la luz lo despertó. El reflejo de los charcos iluminaba su rostro y le daban un aspecto etéreo.

Se estiró algo tosco y se levantó, listo para marcharse y llenar su estómago.

Caminó mucho, comiendo frutos y semillas que encontraba en el camino. Sus vestimentas lucían algo arrugadas, los zapatos embarrados y su morral desgastado por el polvo de la cueva.

-Me veo andrajoso, pero sé cómo arreglarlo- y recitando un hechizo quedó limpio como le gustaba.

La tierra se iba secando y él caminaba feliz. Tarareaba una canción que escuchó en algún lugar. Loki era muy cercano a los animales, más bien se podría decir que tenía una facilidad grande de ganarse su confianza. Por eso la mayoría de sus transformaciones eran de animales.

Pero no significaba que se la pasaba cantando, coreando con los pajaritos cual princesa y soñando con un amor. Para nada.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba las historias de los antepasados, tenía una memoria excelente, guardaba cada detalle y las analizaba cuidadosamente. Era una biblioteca andante de todo lo que conocía y se sentía orgulloso por eso. No cualquiera poseía una memoria como la de él.

Alzó las cejas y su rostro tomó una expresión de "lo sé, lo sé" para él mismo. Le causó gracia lo que pensaba de sí. Sólo era alguien viajero, aventurero, pícaro, devorador de libros, bromista, estudioso y le faltaba más que agregar. Estaba seguro que siempre habría algo por ahí que le fascinara y aprender cosas nuevas era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Una punzada en el estómago era la clara advertencia de que su cuerpo ya no podría resistir sin comer mucho más tiempo sin comida, y tenía que buscar algo.

De pronto percibió el ligero aroma de algo asándose y claramente era carne. Su boca inmediatamente empezó a salivar, olía delicioso, y él sustentándose en la cueva con pan y queso por dos días (de una ración para medio día). Buscó rápidamente la dirección de la fuente del olor.

Desesperado apartó ramas, arbustos, saltó piedras hasta que lo encontró. Era una fogata y alrededor equipaje pesado. Los dueños de esas cosas evidentemente estaban en un largo viaje; pero nadie se encontraba en ese momento allí y la carne asándose era un corazón que estaba medio crudo. No lo pensó mucho, tenía tanta hambre que sacó el corazón de la estaca y se lo devoró sin pausa.

Y milagrosamente, ese corazón lo llenó como si hubiera comido un gran banquete, fue delicioso. Y antes de que los dueños del equipaje regresaran mejor se alejó. No quería tener que dar explicaciones de la desaparición de su asado.

Corrió un poco y se alejó lo suficiente, tranquilo y con la barriga llena… hasta que…

Se palpó el estómago al sentir una sensación extraña, como una energía que fluía de todo su cuerpo para arremolinarse en ese punto, y fue más extraño al sentir esa energía descender un poco más al sur, justo en el bajo vientre. Sus manos que aún estaban sobre su estómago bajaron sin despegarse de su cuerpo hasta ubicarse en el punto de energía.

Y es allí cuando lo supo, en ese lugar de su cuerpo se instaló una energía vital, propia de un ser vivo. Abrió la boca y los ojos en shock.

-No puede ser- fue lo único que logró articular, con las manos temblorosas sujetándose.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó en toda la extensión de la montaña.


	2. Dudas

**Capítulo 2: Dudas**

Y es allí cuando lo supo, en ese lugar de su cuerpo se instaló una energía vital, propia de un ser vivo. Abrió la boca y los ojos en shock.

-No puede ser- fue lo único que logró articular, con las manos temblorosas sujetándose.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó en toda la extensión de la montaña.

Se llevó las manos la cabeza en un gesto desesperado y comenzó a gimotear, la respiración le faltaba y veía todo acuoso. Sabía que por su herencia de gigante de hielo que los machos de su especie sí podían engendrar, pero no sabía que era posible sin una pareja.

Recordó las palabras que sus hermanos una vez le expresaron con respecto a ese tema, su padre no se encontraba, había salido al bosque a pasar el día y tembló de angustia.

* * *

 _Recuerdo_

 _Kari (aire) y Hler (agua), y su hermana Ran, la diosa del mar se divirtieron a su costa cuando su fuerza mágica latente aunque en bruto, se expresó en un revoloteo de todas las cosas en la casa por un estornudo suyo que no tenía nada que ver con su naturaleza de fuego. Eso sucedió cuando apenas tenía 333 años, un niño._

 _-¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!- sus ahora molestosos hermanos no paraban de reír escandalosamente en su cara._

 _-¡Basta!, ya no se rían- reclamaba lloroso el pequeño; al no lograr su objetivo de detenerlos los jalaba de la ropa con sus pequeñas manitos, su carita enrojecida de rabia y lágrimas._

 _-jajajajajajajaja- se sostenía el estómago Hler –es que esto es gracioso, espera a que padre se entere- le dijo apretándole las mejillas regordetas._

 _-Esto es increíble, no sabía que podía darse en los varones también, y es que es bastante raro- articuló divertido Kari._

 _-Ya no lo molesten tanto, lo están asustando- lo casi defendió Ran, aunque más parecía lo contrario con la sonrisa que mostraba._

 _-Son unos tontos, se los diré a padre y él les dará su merecido- aunque su amenaza sonara importante para él, para sus fastidiosos hermanos resultó hasta tierna porque lo dijo con un puchero lagrimoso._

 _Lo miraron y se miraron entre ellos._

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_

 _-¡Buaaaaaaahhh!- esta vez sí lloró con fuerza._

 _Kari, Hler y Ran lo vieron paradito en medio de la sala llorando y luego correr a su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo._

 _Cuando su padre regresó la casa se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, sus hijos mayores estaban sentados en un sillón amplio, muy quietos y con la mirada baja._

 _Fornjót los observó detenidamente, ese comportamiento solo significada dos cosas, o se habían metido en algún enredo o habían hecho llorar a Loki. Y el susodicho no estaba presente._

 _-Qué le hicieron a Loki- preguntó con un tono grave y mirada pesada._

 _Los tres hermanos mantuvieron la cabeza agachada._

 _-Respondan- no necesitaba alzar la voz para ser intimidante, su sola voz causaba ese efecto._

 _-En su habitación, padre- respondieron rápidamente. Fornjót siguió en silencio, con las cejas alzadas, signo de que prosiguieran con su relato._

 _Kari siguió –estábamos jugando mientras limpiábamos la casa, cuando Hler sacudió el manto de la ventana y el polvo hizo estornudar a Loki, luego una nebulosa verde con motas brillantes cubrió cada objeto y revolotearon, como si hubiera una ventisca dentro… sabíamos que Hler no lo hizo porque era magia diferente a la que él usa y nos reímos de él… lo sentimos padre- dijo apenado._

 _Fornjót los miró serio y razonando en lo que eso significaba ¡era grandioso! –esperen aquí-._

 _El mayor se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación del menor de la familia. Tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Loki estaba acurrucado en su cama, tapado hasta la cabeza, hipaba, causando ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo. Su padre se acercó y con cuidado lo descubrió. Su carita roja y ojos grandes lo esquivaban, enterrando su rostro en su almohada, el mayor se acomodó en la cama y acercó su mano hacia su hijo. –Loki, pequeño mío, mírame- el niño volteó despacio –hola padre-._

 _Fornjót se enterneció y lo abrazó –sé la razón de tu llanto- el pequeño se acomodó en su regazo e hipó. –Tranquilo, tus hermanos no saben controlar su lengua a veces, pero no lo hicieron con intenciones de lastimarte- el niño levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre –ellos se burlaron de mí y no sé por qué- su carita triste también entristecía a su padre._

 _-Déjame contarte algo, es algo muy especial-_

 _Loki asintió mientras Fornjót le limpiaba con cuidado el rostro húmedo. -Sabes bien que nuestra raza es muy compleja- el pequeño asintió nuevamente mirándolo con atención –sabes también cómo naciste- observó a su hijo que estaba expectante –yo, como el primer gigante, puedo tener hijos cuando desee sin la necesidad de una pareja- explicó –tienes muchos hermanos, pero decidí vivir con ustedes, varios de ellos ya tienen descendencia numerosa y cada vez es más extensa._

 _-Sí lo sé- respondió bajito._

 _-Si- y le dio un beso en la frente –todos nosotros podemos usar magia, pero sucede que pocos de ellos tienen una magia tan especial como la tuya._

 _El menor lo miró extrañado – ¿por qué la mía es diferente?-._

 _-Es raro, pero es una bendición, tus hermanos no tenían que haberse reído de eso- le acarició el rostro –los pocos que la poseen están destinados a un propósito glorioso, no importa el lugar y el tiempo en que se encuentren, hijo mío, tú vas a trascender. No sé si en esta vida o en otra, pero serás grande-_

 _-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué significa en esta vida o en otra? si solo vivimos una vez- le preguntó confundido._

 _-Porque es un poder que el mismo universo te otorgó, te eligió entre trillones de seres que conforman el universo-._

- _Si es tan bueno, entonces por qué se burlaron-_

 _-Los que poseen esta magia especial, tienen capacidades increíbles como también conllevan riesgos. Si lo sabes manejar puedes disminuir esos inconvenientes, pero como dije, todo ese poder es una bendición._

 _-¿Cómo cuáles?-_

 _-Que puedas engendrar si consumes ciertas cosas como por ejemplo, órganos importantes, especialmente un corazón. Tú sabes que es un órgano codiciado entre los hechiceros._

 _Loki lo miro sorprendido -¿estás diciendo que por comer algún órgano puedo quedar preñado?- hizo una mueca de horror_

 _-¡No!, no es de esa forma Loki. Solo debes tener cuidado con eso, yo te guiaré en todo lo que necesites, no tengas miedo. Además, la parte más maravillosa de esta magia especial, es que es trascendente, eres uno de los pocos seres en el universo que puede regenerar su vida._

 _-Padre, lo que dices me confunde más-._

 _Fornjót_ _río quedo y le dio otro beso en la frente -lo que quiero decir es que estas destinado a grandes cosas, y cuando digo en esta vida o en otra, es porque podrás hacerlo porque tu cuerpo y alma se regenerará, es como una reencarnación y a la vez no._

 _-Padre, sinceramente yo...-_

 _-Shhh- le tapó los labios con un dedo- primero escúchame. Solo vas a cambiar de cuerpo, si así lo deseas, porque eso sucede sólo si así lo quieres, si no, no. Pero no recordarás nada de tu anterior vida. Loki, tú te puedes regenerar, mas no morir. Eres un ser que vivirá cuanto tú quieras-._

 _-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- hizo aspavientos con las manos tratando de explicarse -¿cómo sabes que mi magia es de esa clase y no la normal?-_

 _-Porque solo esa magia es una nebulosa salpicada de motas más brillantes, y si me preguntas cómo estoy tan seguro sin haberlo visto... pues, es que sí lo vi. Cuando naciste estabas rodeado de esa nebulosa, y me sorprendió que fuera tan brillante que iluminó la noche en ese lugar- le contó amorosamente -la noche que naciste, muchos cuentan que hubo la aurora boreal más esplendorosa y mágica jamás existida; esa aurora, querido, fue la transformación de tu magia en nebulosa, ascendió al cielo y se convirtió en la autora más hermosa que haya visto, y yo vi muchas auroras, créeme-._

 _Con una sonrisa el pequeño le tomó las manos a su padre -si te creo, porque ya viviste mucho-._

 _-No me digas viejo- respondió riendo el mayor._

 _-Yo no lo dije- rió -entonces ¿soy especial verdad? ¿Solo debo tener cuidado con lo que coma?- preguntó esperanzado._

 _-Si mi hijo. Eso y otras cosas que yo te ayudaré a manejar- Loki siempre había sido diferente, como jotun manejaba el fuego, elemento totalmente opuesto a su raza y eso extrañaba a muchos de ellos pero no lo marginaban y sumado esta capacidad privilegiada sólo lo podía incrementar su amor por su hijo, por todo lo que era y llegaría a ser._

 _El pelirrojo lo abrazó fuerte con sus cortos brazos y su padre le correspondió. -Te quiero papá- murmuro quedito._ _Fornjót_ _lo abrazó más fuerte._

 _-Ahora vamos con tus hermanos, que se deshacen en pena y te deben una disculpa- levanto a su hijo en sus brazos y lo llevó a la sala._

 _Sus hermanos se apresuraron a recibirlo y lo abrazaron aun en los brazos de su padre -lo sentimos hermanito, no quisimos hacerte llorar- Ran dijo mientras le besaba una mejilla._

 _Kali le besó la otra mejilla -a veces se nos olvida lo que no deberíamos y nos distraemos con facilidad. Esa magia es muy especial-._

 _Por último Hler besó su frente -y nos sentimos honrados de que uno en esta familia posea ese poder, te queremos hermanito-_

 _Fornjót_ _miro a sus hijos y se sintió orgulloso se cada uno._

* * *

-Padre me lo dijo-y eso sucedió ya hace mucho tiempo.

Se calmó un poco, aún seguía asustado, pero ya sabía qué hacer. Se palmeó la frente en un gesto de reconocimiento de su error -que tonto eres Loki, cómo puedes olvidar algo tan importante como eso. Claro, pensaste con la barriga, no con el cerebro- que vergüenza, y así se jactaba de ser el más listo entre sus hermanos.

Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo y solo la quedaba resignarse y continuar con esto. No podía simplemente deshacerse de la responsabilidad, porque un gigante de hielo, lo que más valoraba y cuidaba era la familia y ese pequeño ser, ya era parte de la suya.

Suspiro abatido, suponía que se acostumbraría después, por ahora quería sentirse todo lo mal posible para que en posteriores tiempos ya lo haya superado y lo refleje protegiendo a su familia con todo su amor, poder y vida.

Pero por ahora solo sollozó otra vez mientras caminaba.

Regresó a su casa, no tenía ganas de más viajes momentáneamente, tal vez después, cuando haya pasado todo. En su mente se vislumbró caminando pesadamente con una enorme barriga, las piernas hinchadas y sintió escalofríos.

Cuando hubo llegado, se aseó y tiró en el suelo a pensar. ¿Acaso sería un buen padre para él o ella que está en camino?

 _Haré mi mejor esfuerzo._ Sabía que fracasaría en muchos aspectos pero nadie diría que no haría los que fuera por su familia. _Nadie dirá que no me esforcé._ Con ese pensamiento durmió un solo sueño.

Se despertó casi al atardecer, se sentía cansado por el viaje aún y no tenía ganas de hacer alguna cosa, así que se dedicó a seguir pensando. Recordaba viejos tiempos en familia y con conocidos, las aventuras que vivó y los fracasos que pasó.

Se acordó de un amigo en especial, su nombre es Odín, cuando bebían juntos y viajaban explorando lugares. Fue gracioso cuando lo empujó en un pozo de espuma de mar y se levantó furioso porque apestaba, Loki se carcajeó desvergonzadamente en su cara pelada, eso solo incrementaba la ira del otro, más aún porque la espuma se acumuló en su rostro como si fuera una barba voluminosa y cabello blanco largo, parecía un anciano. Si, Loki era un descarado y continuó riendo ahora apuntándolo irrespetuosamente con el dedo. Odín, siendo también muchacho y en la efervescencia de la cólera jaló a Loki hacia el pozo y todo dejó de ser broma.

* * *

 _Recuerdo_

 _No lo podía creer, ¿Odín lo había lanzado al pozo? ¿Cuándo se ha visto que alguien lo tratara de esa forma? Él era el burlador, no el centro del chiste, nadie jamás le tomaba por sorpresa. Levantó la vista y la figura con respiración agitada de Odín estaba al frente, también mirándolo molesto. Loki se levantó despacio y se posicionó frente a frente._

 _-Escúchame Loki- comenzó el rubio –si no queremos que esto se agrave porque no me gustó para nada, será mejor que…-_

 _-¿Qué Odín, qué harás?- le interrumpió molesto por el tono usado._

 _Ambos fruncieron sus caras. El de cabello de fuego estaba seguro que no había hecho gran cosa para airarlo de esa manera; por otro lado a Odín a veces lo sacaba de quicio las bromas pesadas de Loki. –No haré nada, pero es una advertencias de hasta donde puedes llegar con tus bromas-. Loki iba a reclamar pero calló al final, no porque estuviera arrepentido, ni siquiera era algo malo, si no que el otro era su amigo y no quería perderlo. Ser muy inquieto le trajo problemas en incontables situaciones y sabía bien que no era del agrado de muchos, pero no le importaba. Y pocos como Odín sabían que Loki apreciaba a los verdaderos amigos, tan contadas eran esas personas que se creía que no las tenía. Especialmente considerados como hermanos, así como ellos._

 _Odín por otro lado, sabía que se había pasado con su enfado, pero estaba irritado con el reciente incremento de responsabilidades en Asgard; como heredero del trono sus deberes eran mayores y ya no le permitirían viajar con más frecuencia ni tampoco pasar tiempo con sus amigos, especialmente Loki, su primer amigo jotun._

 _La enemistas creciente entre aesir y jotuns era cada vez más dura, a pesar de aún emparejarse entre estas razas. Odín no era ignorante que por sus sangre corría sangre jotun, su madre Bestla fue una de ellos y la amaba demasiado._

 _-Hey,¿Odín, me escuchas? Te pierdes otra vez en tus pensamientos- le resongó el pelirrojo- no quiero discutir más contigo, así que… ¿amistados?- dijo poniendo una mano el hombro del otro y estrechándolo un poco._

 _Odín lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir, era difícil pasar por alto las disculpas indirectas de su amigo, ese pecoso le hacía siempre el día cada vez que se encontraban._

* * *

Loki esbozó una sonrisa, extrañaba a su amigo –tal vez sea hora de visitarlo-.

En Asgard, el rubio antes mencionado se encontraba en un balcón del gran palacio construido recientemente, el Valaskialf. Estudiaba con gran ahínco todo lo que le enseñaban y era un consumado guerrero, y a medida que fue madurando, también se incrementaban sus deberes. Su padre Bor estaba cercano a nombrarlo el nuevo rey, ya todos los mundos los sabían. Todos le tenían confianza y seguridad que sería un excelente gobernante. Él, naturalmente haría todo lo posible por sustentar y dirigir con justicia y sabiduría a su pueblo.

En esos escasos días sin más ocupaciones que se le presentaban era libre de hacer lo que quisiese. Consideró que lo mejor era pasear por los bosques cercanos de Asgard, hace tiempo que no despejaba su mente con paisajes naturales.

Caminando por entre los árboles, saltando rocas y bebiendo agua de arroyos llegó hasta un claro. El viento soplaba con suavidad y le acariciaba el rostro casi con cariño. Sus cabellos dorados se elevaban un poco y sus ojos se notaban más azules con la claridad del día, aunque en sí, hacía bastante calor. Se amparó bajo la sombra de un árbol y esperó nada, porque solo estaba allí para disfrutar del ambiente. Lo único que fastidiaba era el intenso calor, el bochorno era inevitable.

Tratando de enfriarse en la sombra, recordó de repente cómo en situaciones como esas, Loki incrementaba la temperatura del lugar. Al principio lo irritaba bastante, pero con el tiempo de acostumbró a su loca idea de diversión.

* * *

 _Recuerdo_

 _Siempre le causaba curiosidad la naturaleza mágica de su amigo pecoso, era hilarante que como gigante de hielo manejara el fuego antes que el hielo._

 _-No entiendo cómo es que sobrevives en Jotunheim con ese frio infernal si todo tú eres una llama andante-_

 _-Jajajajaja, es precisamente por eso ignorante, ya deberías saberlo- se burló el bromista –si mantengo una temperatura constante en mi cuerpo, pues, no siento el frio, de hecho en toda mi vida, casi no he tenido frio- dijo despreocupadamente._

 _-Te detesto a veces, porque te sales con la tuya cando menos posibilidades tienes- él si estaba acalorado y sudoroso._

 _-También te quiero- le respondió risueño._

 _El rubio le quedó mirando, lo vio jovial, imposiblemente pecoso, cabello rojo-naranja rizado y alborotado, piel blanca como leche, olor a canela y maderas e increíbles ojos verdes. Definitivamente Loki era peculiar, tan diferente a todo y lo mejor de todo, la cereza del pastel, era su amigo casi hermano._

 _-Loki-lo llamó el blondo._

 _El aludido giró el rostro para prestarle atención._

 _-Somos amigos, te conozco hace tiempo y eres increíble, es un honor tener tu amistad- recitó._

 _Loki lo miró con la cara en blanco, algo sorprendido por las palabras del otro, luego una expresión divertida apareció en su rostro –oh, vamos Odín ¿te me vas a declarar? No seas tan tímido- dijo alzando las cejas en aras de fastidiarlo._

 _-¿Qué? No, jajajajaja, las ocurrencias que tienes- él también había sido sorprendido por el comentario burlón –me refiero a que no quiero que seas solo mi amigo, quiero que seamos hermanos- puso una mano en su hombro y la estrechó –hagamos un pacto de sangre y todos sabrán que somos hermanos, metafóricamente claro, pero eso nos hace inseparables, los hermanos son tu familia- le dijo seguro y expectante de su respuesta._

 _Sorprendido era poco, el jotun estaba impactado, no sabía que el rubio lo tuviera en tanta estima. Creía que era solo un amigo más, como heredero al trono, suponía que tendría amistades mejores, porque él no podía calificarse como la mejor influencia, le gustaba el desorden, los juegos, el caos, las bromas, confundir a la gente, las travesuras y todas esas cosas que alguien tan recto como lo era Odín no apreciaría siempre._

 _Por supuesto que él no era poca cosa tampoco, era hijo de Fornjót, el primer gigante, era de la sangre más pura entre los jotuns, pero a diferencia de Asgard, en Jotunheim no se erigían palacios para demostrar poder, escogían un líder de la línea de sangre principal y éste los dirigía, así que técnicamente él era un príncipe al igual que Odín, solo que con menos parafernalia._

 _-Vaya, te he matado con un comentario, quién lo diría, y pensé que tú eras el maestro de las palabras-_

 _Eso regresó la realidad al pelirrojo –nadie nunca me ganará en eso engreído, no creas que por no tener nada que decir he perdido-._

 _-Eso es contradictorio, en un juego de palabras, si te quedas sin habla ya perdiste- le corrigió el rubio._

 _-No lo creas, el juego termina cuando yo lo digo, porque soy el rey de los juegos- respondió altanero._

 _-Jajaja, ya, ya, como digas… pero en serio, qué me dices ¿quieres ser mi hermano?- preguntó esperanzado._

 _Loki lo observó detenidamente y vio a una persona pidiéndole ser su familia. Un calor diferente se instaló en su pecho, uno reconfortante y lleno de sentimiento. –Si- contestó –si quiero-._

 _-Y ahora los dos son un solo ser ante Yggdrasil- resonó una voz detrás de ellos._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- gritaron sorprendidos y asustados los dos._

 _-Caray, solo faltaba el beso- y no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Bor, regente de Asgard._

 _-Padre, no nos asustes de ese modo, y no es lo que piensas- habló apresurado Odín._

 _-Su majestad, su pensamiento es errado, está confundido y evidentemente, no es lo que insinúa- añadió el travieso._

 _-Pues parecía otra cosa a lo lejos- refutó el rey._

 _-Como usted lo dijo, parece, pero es totalmente lo contrario- contestó locuazmente Loki. Bor lo escuchó y detalló al joven. Era inteligente._

 _-¿Deseas algo padre?- trató de cambiar el tema Odín._

 _Bor seguía observando al pelirrojo que se mantenía imperturbable, con aire digno y tranquilo. Se giró después hacia su hijo._

 _-Yo también quiero que sean hermanos- soltó de repente, ganándose la atención de los menores –escuchen las palabras de los mayores, ustedes tendrán destinos muy diferentes, pero siempre estarán unidos por un lazo que perdurará generaciones- dijo con aire filosófico y misterioso._

 _Ambos no quisieron preguntar más, pero de hacían una idea. Lo que no sabían qué tan profundas eran sus palabras, ni el mismo Bor lo podría saber y ese lazo sí trascendería las vidas de los dos y de otros._

 _-También paseaba por aquí, no se preocupen, disfruten el día y Odín, nos vemos en la cena- se giró hacia Loki- Adiós joven Loki- y se retiró._

 _Se quedaron parados viendo cómo se alejaba el viejo. –Tu padre… es raro-_

 _-Jajajaja, si, a veces, los años vuelven raros a las personas- lo vio de soslayo y sonriente –aunque algunos ya nacen raros-_

 _Lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte oleada de calor que lo sofocó todo el resto del día._

* * *

Soltó un suspiro nostálgico, después de ese día hicieron una reunión pactando con sangre su hermandad. Levantó su pulgar y la cicatriz casi inexistente se mostraba en la yema del dedo.

-Tal vez va siendo hora de vernos nuevamente hermano-.

El problema consistía en que desconocía el lugar de residencia del pecoso, pero como buen conocedor de sus tierras y sobre todo de su gente, fue a preguntar al único que probablemente sabía la ubicación de todos los seres de los nueve mundos, Heimdal.

Se acercó al que seguiría siendo el guardián del puente Bisfrot durante su regencia y las posteriores, el hombre de apariencia estoica e imperturbable. –Fiel guardián y amigo, saludos-.

-Saludos príncipe Odín- devolvió el saludo con una voz grave.

-Sabes a qué vengo- le dijo.

-Sí, y su hermano se encuentra en un valle de Alfheim, vive allí-

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó sinceramente atento al bienestar se su hermano metafórico. –Está angustiado, su vida cambiará de ahora en adelante-. Ante esa noticia Odín se preocupó realmente –Deseo verlo inmediatamente, por favor llévame hasta él- el guardián así lo hizo y Odín fue absorbido por las luces multicolores del portal.

Loki tendía su ropa recién lavada y se sobresaltó al escuchar un sonido muy familiar, corrió hacia la ventana delantera y una sonrisa grande se instaló en su rostro. Salió y se sentó en el pórtico a esperar a su hermano. Odín se acercaba a paso veloz y por fin divisó al pelirrojo sentado en la entrada de su casa.

Mientras más cerca estaba detallaba mejor su hogar, era de aspecto rústico pero no tosco, los colores predominantes eran rojizos, marrones y verdes. Loki vestía un pantalón marrón rojizo oscuro con las típicas botas con amarres enredados y un camisón rojo oscuro con bordes dorados. Se notaba más maduro, con más musculatura que la última vez que se vieron pero delgado, el cabello le llegaba más debajo de los hombros y una sonrisa sincera pintaba su cara.

Loki observó a al rubio y notó el cambio en él. Más alto, más rubio, más arreglado, más oro y las evidentes marcas que las guerras y entrenamiento dejan en el cuerpo. Aunque su cuidado hacia su persona no había cambiado, sonrió complacido y agradecido por eso.

-¡Loki!- alegre agitó la mano.

-¡Odín!- se levantó y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuánto tiempo hermano, pensé que ya habías muerto- decía mientras se dirigían a dentro.

-Al contrario, estaba y seguiré muy vivo- rechistó el pecoso –No puedo decir que ignoraba tu vida, porque tienes una existencia muy pública-.

-No puedo evitarlo, pero trato de ser discreto, ya sabes, como próximo a mi reinado debo centrarme en otras cosas-.

-Sí, claro, como si tus aventuras indiscretas no fueran comidilla entre la corte de los demás reinos y pueblos, pero tienes suerte, no soy celoso- contestó fastidioso.

–Jajaja, nunca cambies hermano, qué sería de los nueve mundos sin tu desfachatez- rió el blondo –y si mi vida es tan conocida, entonces quiero saber la tuya, que me llegaron rumores de un hechicero habilidoso, con una curiosidad tan grande como su orgullo- le palmeó el hombro.

-Descubrí muchas cosas interesantes y otras no tanto, aprendí magia como no imaginas y siento que aún no es suficiente. Aprenderé más, ni lo dudes-

-No es todo lo que viviste en este tiempo- le miró de reojo.

-¿Pues que me divertí a costa de varios? jajajaja, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que jugar para estar tranquilo-

El rubio negó con la cabeza ¿quién podía contra su naturaleza? Loki no por supuesto, este no cambiaría por nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- cuestionó de repente el más delgado.

-¿Tan pronto quieres que me vaya?- preguntó medio en broma, medio preocupado Odín.

-No es eso, quiero decir, si no estás ocupado en Asgard, no sería propio de ti ni responsable que…- cambió su actitud por una un tanto inquieta pero no por diversión.

-Tranquilo Loki, no soy irresponsable, vine a verte y tengo tiempo hasta mañana, si no te incomoda que me quede por supuesto-

-Claro que no, esta también es tu casa, hermano- aclaró.

Era evidente que algo le pasaba, Loki jamás mostraba inquietud en lo más mínimo. Odín asintió y no dijo más del tema.

-Recién terminé de otros quehaceres y tengo hambre ¿gustas algo en particular?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Lo que tengas está bien- respondió. –No, dime qué quieres- insistió el pelirrojo.

-En serio, lo que tengas está bien- Loki le dedicó una mirada aburrida.

-Ya, carne me gustaría-

-Lo ves, no era difícil-

Cuando el pecoso desapareció en la cocina, el rubio observó mejor el lugar. La casa era cómoda, no muy grande, pero si arreglada y tibia. El olor a maderas y aire fresco eran los principales aromas, la casa era hecha de madera oscura y una escalera conducía al segundo piso, donde suponía estaba la parte privada de la vivienda. En la primera planta se ubican la sala, al fondo izquierdo la cocina, al frente de esta el comedor y por un pasillo corto el baño y la puerta trasera. Las telas decorativas eran de colores parecidos a la vestimenta del propietario.

Percibió el olor de la comida, era muy bueno, admitió para sí mismo.

En la cocina Loki se sostenía de la mesa, de repente sintió un mareo y su visión se nubló, afortunadamente duró poco.

 _-Esto es horrible-_ pensó, teniendo mareos y apenas comienza todo. Si tiene que soportar mareos y vómitos ya no sabría cómo sobrellevar eso. Debía acomodar la casa lo necesario para su futuro hijo o hija. Eso detuvo un momento sus pensamientos… ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una niña? ¿Sabría atenderla como se merecía? es pequeña vidita que se desarrollaba no era cualquier cosa. Esperaba no ser un asco en su papel de progenitor.

No era la persona más carismática con los niños, de hecho, los resentía bastante, y peor un bebé, babeantes, dormilones, cagalones y comelones. Otro pensamiento lo paralizó, este mucho más horroroso que los anteriores ¿y si no lo aceptaban? Él lo defendería de quien fuera suponía, después de todo era su hijo y tampoco le impondría algo que no aceptara o quisiera, como él mismo lo hacía consigo.

¿Y qué diría Odín de todo esto?

Para él era normal la forma en que los jotun se reproducían, y otras maneras también, como él. Pero sabía que el resto de seres que conformaban los nueve mundos, a excepción Midgard, que vivía muy ajena a las circunstancias del resto, no encontraban la presencia de los gigantes de hielo muy agradable, siendo las actitudes más comunes el rechazo y desdén. La verdad es que no sabía cómo es que algunos jotuns todavía lograban emparejarse con otras razas, especialmente con los aesir. Pero igual, no podía asegurar lo mismo con Odín ¿era su hermano, no iba a rechazarlo verdad? Sin embargo, la situación era delicada y no correría riesgos. Trataría de evitar el tema lo más que pudiera sin ser sospechoso, y si Odín insistía con sincera consideración y preocupación, tal vez se lo diga.

En la sala, el rubio pensaba en lo dicho por el guardián, detalló el lugar y no veía ningún problema, es más, Loki lucía normal, lo que cabe en su normalidad. Quizá se trataría de algo futuro y no presente, pero le mencionó que su vida cambiaría de ahora en adelante, y si regía por esa premisa, significa que ya está ocurriendo y no se lo quiere decir o aún no lo sabe. Esperaba que no fuera lo primero… aunque conociendo al pelirrojo, con lo misterioso que era en ocasiones, sí podría ser.

Suspiró abatido, pensar en el embrollo resultaba agotador. Resultaría más eficiente si sólo se lo pregunta, y eso haría. Se levantó tranquilo y recorrió el espacio de la sala hasta la cocina; el olor que se dispersaba desde allí era exquisito. Definitivamente el paso de los años practicaron al pecoso en el arte culinario.

Loki estaba parado en medio del cubículo que consistía la cocina, mirando a la nada. Eso le llamó la atención.

-Loki ¿estás bien?- preguntó bajito Odín.

El pecoso se tensó un momento y luego sonrió despreocupado denotando lo mismo con un ademán –sí, no me digas que vienes a comer de las ollas ¿el futuro rey no aguanta el hambre?- respondió juguetón.

El rubio no sabía si sentirse divertido o preocuparse más por la evidente insistencia en evadir un tema que quizá no exista aún. Más ahora le daría su espacio para que le cuente a su tiempo, tal vez era muy pronto… o él era un paranoico con su hermano.

Sin decirse nada más sirvió la comida y se dispusieron a comer. Sí, en un incómodo silencio.

Loki pensaba concienzudamente la situación, si no le decía a su hermano, pensaría que no confía en él, no deseaba hacer sentir mal al rubio. Era su familia y la familia se protege entre sí. Repasó nuevamente las razones por las que debía decírselo y

Ninguno se miraba a los ojos, Odín iba a protestar algo pero el otro se le adelantó soltándole una noticia bomba.

-Estoy encinta- le dijo con una mirada intensa y expresión seria.

Odín soltó sus cubiertos con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la boca en forma de una o.


	3. Aceptación

**Capítulo 3: Aceptación**

-Estoy encinta- le dijo con una mirada intensa y expresión seria.

Odín soltó sus cubiertos con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la boca en forma de una o.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó tontamente el rubio.

Loki lo siguió viendo serio. Odín tragó en seco, si decía algo a la ligera el pelirrojo lo tomaría a mal, era cuestión de decir lo adecuado y rápido, sin extender ese silencio incómodo que se formaba. Que oportuno que su razonamiento dialéctico explotara.

-Eh… si… claro, suele pasar- decía mientras se encogía de hombros y movía las manos tratando de dar el mismo mensaje inquieto que su voz expresó.

En esos momentos, el de piel blanca se agazapó ligeramente, con los bazos a los costados como acechando una presa, Odín ya se estaba poniendo ansioso, él por su parte trataba de decir algo inteligentemente apaciguador pero su lengua estaba en coma y no respondía.

Loki observó la sorpresa del otro y no sabía si sentirse afortunado de su sorpresa o tonto por creer que el rubio le alegraría, aunque él también no reaccionó de la mejor manera al principio.

-Escucha Odín, no planifiqué esto, sin embargo no permitiré que me veas como un bicho raro y si te atreves a hacer un comenta…-

-No- lo paró –no quiero que lo tomes de esa forma… solo que no lo esperaba- le dedicó una mirada convincente y a la vez animadora.

-Explícate, esto no es cómodo- le espetó.

-Sí, ya lo sé, es que me sorprende mucho, tú no eres muy dado a los niños, no hasta donde yo conozca, a menos que en estos años hayas cambiado- expresó tratando de calmar a su hermano –No voy a decir que no me sorprende, porque sí es una noticia impactante, lo que quiero decir… Loki, yo no voy a desligarme de ti por esto, me parece increíble- y se detuvo de repente -¿Quién es tu pareja Loki?-

El mencionado se sonrojó hasta la médula y esquivó la mirada.

-Debo tener el gusto de conocer a esa persona tan especial ¿es un gigante también? ¿Va a venir?... ¿Hermano?-

El pelirrojo ya no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza, hasta sudaba –Eh… yo… es que… respecto a eso- era su turno de sonar idiota. Odín lo observó con las cejas alzadas y supuestamente entendió algo, abrió la boca nuevamente por la sorpresa y se levantó de golpe sobresaltando al pecoso.

-¡Te abandonó! ¡Cómo se atreve a hacer eso, nadie deja tirado a mi familia, yo Odín hijo de Bor no permitiré que tu honor sea mancillado, mi palabra es absoluta y lo encontraré para que cumpla su responsabilidad!-

Loki escuchaba la perorata sin poder creérselo, cualquiera diría que es un ente completamente rojo, adiós piel lechosa.

-¡ODÍN! ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!- lo reprendió avergonzado.

-¿Eh?- el rubio lo vio asustado.

-¡No es nada de lo que estás diciendo, es más no tengo pareja!- rebatió, el enrojecimiento de su piel disminuyendo poco a poco. Ahora el blondo sí estaba confundido, Loki respiraba profundo para calmarse.

-Sucedió de forma diferente, no es normal, incluso para los gigantes ¿entiendes?-

-Hermano, quiero que me expliques qué está pasando, quiero ayudarte, sabes bien, pero debes decírmelo-

Loki suspiró sonoramente –fui diferente desde el inicio y mi padre me dijo que poseía una magia poderosa, igualmente diferente a la de otros- le observó de soslayo, esperando su comentario.

El asgardiano miraba esperando más aclaraciones pero eso fue todo. Era complicado entender a veces a su hermano, pues se daba de misterioso en los momentos en que menos debía. Loki entendió su incomprensión y agregó rodando los ojos –Sabes qué Odín, ni yo lo entiendo mucho ahora, pero es todo lo que debes saber, si llego a saber más te lo diré ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Argh, no tiene que ponerte así, no era mi intención molestarte- cambió de expresión a una pícara –tal vez las hormonas hacen efecto-

Igual que antaño, lo siguiente que sintió fue que la temperatura del lugar aumentaba dramáticamente y perduró el resto del día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el día en que el asgardiano partiría la cosa estaba más tranquila para el alivio del jotun. Nadie comentó más del asunto, sin embargo Odín al despedirse le prometió ayuda incondicional.

-Por favor Odín, parece que te despides de tu amante e hijo bastardo. No es necesario que palabrees tanto si, seamos más normales- le aclaró irritado Loki.

Odín sólo suspiró cansado –está bien, vendré a verte más seguido porque sé que tú no te moverás de tu comodidad por un tiempo-

-Los cielos te han iluminado, ya me cansaba de repetirte lo mismo- declaró –ya vete, y si no me encuentras, le preguntas al indiscreto guardián-

-¿Qué cosa?- se alarmó el blondo por lo dicho.

-Lo que oíste, nadie me engaña y yo sé que ese tal Heimdall ve y escucha más de lo que debería- rezongó seguro.

El rubio hizo una mueca de inconformidad –es su sagrado trabajo, vigilar lo que sucede en los nueve mundos y servir al rey- declaró con solemnidad. Loki le devolvió la mueca, aún más desagradable –Sigue sin gustarme, es un entrometido que no tiene vida- finalizó contundente.

Cuando Odín ya se hubo ido, el jotun se quedó parado fuera de su casa un rato contemplando el horizonte con la mente en blanco. Ya se fue la compañía y otra vez solo. Sin nada más que hacer por la mañana, qué más daba tomar una pequeña siesta, sólo sería un momentito.

* * *

Pasaron algunos meses en tranquila soledad, sin sufrir muchas peripecias de las que imaginó. Su cuerpo si había cambiado, pero contrario a lo que creyó en un principio la prominencia en su vientre no era tan resaltante, de hecho, era muy modesta, a pesar de ya tener 6 meses, y eso sí lo hacía feliz.

Se podría decir que su apariencia era la de un joven delgado con una pequeña pancita sobresaliente, pero disimulada muy bien si se vestía con camisas largas y holgadas, o con abrigos (pese a no tener frio). Imaginó que se debía a su contextura, de por sí, los jotuns eran de constitución fuerte, músculos muy desarrollados los que se entrenaban para guerreros, pero lo normal era ser fibroso, claro que no todos cumplían con esa condición, pues algunos como él eran un poco menos robustos, sin embargo mantenían su increíble fuerza propia de su raza, pero más que todo, se reconocía su envidiable resistencia, los gigantes de hielo, entre todos los nueve mundos eran la raza con mayor resistencia a casi todo.

Recordando eso es que se llenaba de mayor felicidad, pues si no fuera por su herencia no habría sobrevivido muchas de las cosas que pasó, ya sea hambruna, climas y uno que otro castigo.

Contempló en un espejo su gravidez, ya se había encariñado demasiado con ese ser que aún no nacía, pero lo llenaba de felicidad, esperaba ansioso poderlo ver en vivo y en directo.

Era gracioso cada vez que Odín lo visitaba, se sorprendía cada vez más y él disfrutaba enloquecerlo con bromas y mentirillas. En ocasiones exageraba algunas cosas solo para reírse y casi causarle paros cardiacos.

Sin embargo ya no quería seguir en esta condición, su deseo ferviente era que los meses pasaran volando y sin dolor.

Estaría preparado para cuando llegara el momento de ayudar a conocer el mundo a esa criaturita caprichosa, y sí, caprichosa porque por ella tenía más hambre, más sueño, más desvelos, más de todo.

En la noche quiso bañarse en un lugar relajante y no el típico baño con tina de piedra traslúcida finamente pulida; siempre es bueno cambiar la rutina y él corría el riesgo de morir de aburrimiento… literalmente.

Así que cuando cayó la noche se dirigió a un estanque cercano a su casa, la luna se reflejaba hermosamente en el agua cristalina e iluminaba el lugar dando la ilusión que el agua brillaba.

Se desvistió calmadamente y con cuidado se introdujo en el fresco líquido que le llegaba hasta la base de los muslos. En las orillas crecían unos arbustos con flores blancas y pétalos aterciopelados que se abrían en las noches, así mismo, justo cuando la luna tocaba su punto más alto, pequeñas luces multicolores se elevaban como luciérnagas, creando un ambiente mágico digno para el que se deleitaba en su baño.

Cerró los ojos seducido por los efectos del lugar mientras se hundía en el agua. Su cabello se esparció como llamas líquidas en la superficie. Poco a poco su cuerpo sintió todo el bienestar refrescante que necesitaba y se acurrucó en posición fetal. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, abrió sus deslumbrantes ojos que parecían absorber la luz y reflejaban esa luminosidad como dos fulgores.

-Debería venir más seguido- habló aún sumergido, expulsando burbujas que se reventaban en la superficie. Hundió su cabeza y observó dentro del agua; lo primero que divisó fue su cuerpo, principalmente la curva que contenía a su hijo y sonrió acariciándose, luego vio a sus costados y el suelo estaba bastante claro por la luz, en la arena del fondo crecían algunas plantitas púrpuras que se movían gráciles por las ondas del agua.

Satisfecho y con ánimo sosegado salió del agua y regresó a su casa.

Y así, nuevamente disfrutando de pequeños placeres y tranquilidad transcurrieron los días. El tiempo de gestación de un jotun era de siete meses y el culmino se ese periodo era ya próximo. Sin embargo, su apariencia casi no cambiaba y agradecía aquello.

En una tarde especialmente calurosa (no para él) estaba sentado sobre una roca al borde de una colina alta, leía los pergaminos de hechizos que consiguió el otro día en un pueblo.

Hasta que lo menos esperado sucedió, una fuerte y dolorosa presión en el bajo vientre.

-Aargh- apretó la mandíbula y se encogió por el dolor - _¿justo ahora que no estoy cerca de casa?-_ trató de incorporarse una vez pasado la contracción y no pudo porque inmediatamente una luz verde empezó a rodearlo. Supo que irremediablemente esa criatura nacería en ese mismo lugar.


	4. Visión

**Capítulo 4: Visión**

En una tarde especialmente calurosa (no para él) estaba sentado sobre una roca al borde de una colina alta, leía los pergaminos de hechizos que consiguió el otro día en un pueblo.

Hasta que lo menos esperado sucedió, una fuerte y dolorosa presión en el bajo vientre.

-Aargh- apretó la mandíbula y se encogió por el dolor - _¿justo ahora que no estoy cerca de casa?-_ trató de incorporarse una vez pasado la contracción y no pudo porque inmediatamente una luz verde empezó a rodearlo. Supo que irremediablemente esa criatura nacería en ese mismo lugar.

De lejos se vislumbraba un resplandor intenso, el pueblo más cercano sí lo vio, pero estaban acostumbrados a cosas extrañas de ese sitio que no le atribuyeron las luces a algo peligroso o extraño, simplemente les daba curiosidad y en algún momento se enterarían lo que sucedía o tal vez no, teniendo en cuenta quién vivía en esos lares. Era bien sabido de un joven hechicero, talentoso pero poco paciente ante el aprendizaje lento o actitudes impertinentes, era fácil impacientarlo.

Loki en cambio vivía una experiencia totalmente nueva en su vida, el momento era simplemente abrumador y a la vez emocionante. La hermosa luz verdosa que expedía su cuerpo se trasformaba en líneas ondulantes que terminaban en chispas azules.

Qué gracioso, ya no sentía dolor. Bajó la vista a su estómago y de allí, el brillo que en un principio era verde ahora era azul tenue. La brisa formada de las ondas de energía movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, como un arrullo, era maravilloso.

Las luces empezaron a formar un remolino alrededor suyo, con un viento moderado pero sin lastimarlo y la energía azul que salía de su cuerpo se aglomeraba burbujeante frente de él.

Extendí los brazos para palpar la materia que se formaba y ésta descansó en mis extremidades al aire. Fue un toque suave y ligero. Me di cuenta que lo que estaba en mis manos se transformaba en un bebé. Abrí los ojos impresionado y entusiasmado, la sonrisa cada vez más grande en mi rostro; y cuando la luz ya tenía la forma perfecta de un recién nacido, brilló aún más fuerte, tanto que me cegó y en un impulso, acerqué la figura a mi cuerpo para protegerlo.

La energía se expandió a gran velocidad creando una corta ventisca que sacudió los árboles y haciendo volar miles de hojas en el cielo ya oscurecido. Percibiendo oscuridad a través de mis párpados cerrados, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un precioso bebé en mi regazo.

Temblé de emoción y sonreí enorme –¡Aaaahh!- no pude evitarlo, era hermoso. Un momento, lo revisé rápido y carraspeé –Es hermosa- y la abracé más, la tierna bebita, de cabello rojo rizado haciendo leves ruidos.

Este día sencillamente era muy feliz, sin preocuparle del resto del mundo o mundos, solo valía este momento, nada más ni nadie más importaba de ahora en adelante.

* * *

En Asgard Odín ya había sido coronado rey y contaba con el apoyo incondicional de la corte y aprobación del pueblo, y sentado en su trono podía ver la magnificencia del reino dorado, sin duda el más poderoso e influyente del Ygdrassil. Desde ahora, debía pensar todo para bienestar de su gente y preservación de todo esto.

Y fue así como los hermanos pactados con sangre no se vieron en muchos, muchos años.

* * *

-¿Escuchaste lo último?- dijo un pueblerino barbudo.

-Ahora qué pasa- respondió otro más joven.

-Se dice que en valle hay magia poderosa y peligrosa-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- resopló un hombre robusto.

-Pero no que hay monstruos rondando el extremo del valle de vez en cuando-

Los oyentes se sorprendieron. Era un pequeño grupo en medio del mercado.

-Aparecieron ya hace mucho, pero nunca tan cerca- dijo otro.

-Si, yo vi a una niña, al pasar ellos le cedieron espacio y cuando extendió su mano fueron absorbidos en su palma- contó asustada una mujer.

-Es ella, no hay duda, la niña que vive con Loki el hechicero-

-¿Es que no lo sabes?-

-¿Saber qué?- inquirió el joven.

-Es Rivfadr, la hija del mismísimo Loki, el amante del caos-

-¡Shhhh! Cállate viejo- reprendió el robusto –No quieres llamar la ira de esa persona, no querrás que los plantíos se sequen como la última vez-

-¡No!-

-Entonces susurra, porque tiene oídos en todas partes, especialmente este pueblo que es el más cercano a su territorio-

Y ese miedo se extendía en diversas zonas, en algunas más palpables que en otras, pero el hecho era el mismo, el bribón ya no tenía sólo fama de bromista, sino que se forjaba una más oscura y suspicaz.

Los asgardianos conocían de estos rumores y tenían motivos para sentirse cuidadosos con el dueño de ellos, pues ya vivieron algunas calamidades por el susodicho, principalmente cuando hicieron referencias negativas hacia la hija de éste. No era de extrañar que actuara maliciosamente, pues su comportamiento y pensamientos antes ya lo delataban como alguien muy inteligente y astuto.

Lo que al monarca le preocupaba es que a través de una fuente especial, podía ver en sus aguas lo que en otros lugares pasaba y no veía con buenos ojos que el pelirrojo desapareciera de su visión más veces de las que le gustaría. Prometieron verse, pero las responsabilidades de un rey eran distintas y le ocupaban mucho de su tiempo, por ende no pudo visitarlo como quiso, sin embargo, Loki tampoco hizo lo mismo, no sabía que una niña lo haría tan alejado, aun así, conservaban su pacto.

* * *

En otro lado, en sitios desconocidos y desolados Loki y los Señores del Miedo, siete seres sobrenaturales y espantosos que se alimentan del miedo creaban un objeto de poderes increíbles y oscuros.

-Esto es maravilloso- habló con voz grave D'Spayre.

Loki sólo los observaba, se dedicaba a proporcionar energía suficiente para la formación de tan preciado objeto.

-Cállate y sigue trabajando- rezongó Nox.

-No me hables así mujer, si no quieres que te mate-

-Tú no podrías matarme, pero si continuaré trabajando bestia horrible-

-Tú…-

-Será mejor que todos guarden silencio, no querrán que tanto esfuerzo se vaya a la nada por discusiones sin sentido en el momento menos adecuado, yo digo, que cualquier discrepancia la solucionen después de haber concluido señores- dijo Loki con una expresión parca.

-Hump- Resoplaron ambos.

En el centro de la cerca que ellos constituían tomaba forma la tan preciada corona del miedo, un bello objeto capaz de crear pesadillas y provocar miedo. Aquel que la portase sería el Rey del Miedo.

Loki en cambio ya tenía planeada la forma de deshacerse de ellos para obtener la corona, sonrió para sus adentros. _¿Señores del Miedo? Qué ingenuos y arrogantes, sólo tontos como ustedes creerían que los dejaría con semejante poder, despreciables, al final obtendré lo que es mío._

Y en un último esfuerzo, un yelmo con cuerno brillaba reluciente sobre un altar de piedra.

Y absortos en la contemplación del dorado yelmo, no se dieron cuenta de la grotesca sonrisa que se marcaba en el bello rostro de Loki. Y moviéndolas manos rápidamente conjuró un hechizo que atrapó a los siete sin posibilidades de moverse.

-¡Qué estás haciendo, traidor!- gritó Nox.

-Eso querida, traición- el reflejo del brillo del yelmo se reflejaba en su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran linternas llameantes –No se ofendan, pero ninguno de ustedes es apropiado para esta joya-.

-¿Y crees que tú sí, insignificante escoria?- dijo fúrico D'Spayre.

Loki sonrió más –No me interesa lo que ustedes piensan, sólo ya no quiero verlos- les dio una mirada de soslayo y sonrisa ladina -Escorias podridas- agitó las manos y recito otro hechizo, borrándoles la memoria y mandándolos a otra dimensión, tan lejos de ésta que no lo encontrarían y si así fuera, para ese entonces sería aún más fuerte.

Observó detenidamente el yelmo –Tú me costarás caro, pero mi beneficio será igual de grande- lo cogió y lo guardó en un morral especial, era mediano, pero cabían cosas mucho más grandes en desproporción al tamaño del bolso –Serás útil más adelante- Dijo con voz y expresión seria, se dio la vuelta y tranquilamente salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a casa.

Fue justo en ese momento que apareció ante la vista de Odín nuevamente, el rubio se precipitó a la fuente y divisó a su hermano, caminando en una llanura desolada, se veía algo desmejorado pero sonreía tenue. Odín supo que esa sonrisa no era amable, porque la expresión decía todo lo contrario, y es que Odín no quería creer todo lo que decían de su hermano, pero los hechos demostraban y corroboraban los dichos.

Loki estaba cambiando, y no precisamente en algo bueno.

Por lo tanto, él tomaría cartas en el asunto, no dejaría que su hermano se desviara por caminos malignos y deshonrosos.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!- Anunció fuerte el pecoso al entrar en su casa.

-¡Papá!- unos pasitos apresurados se escucharon para ver una sombra lanzarse en el regazo del mayor, Loki la envolvió en sus brazos y la levantó riendo.

\- Rivfadr, cómo estás- decía mientras aún la cargaba y terminaba de ingresar a su hogar para sentarse en un mueble. La pequeña de separó y se acurrucó a su costado –Nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre. Creo que me vieron otra vez los del pueblo, debiste ver la cara del anciano- rió.

Loki miró a su hija, era una niña preciosa, cabello del mismo color que el suyo, pero completamente rizado, ojos miel grandes y piel blanca aunque con menos pecas. No sabía realmente qué hacía para recibir todos los días admiración y amor incondicional por parte de ella.

El mayor se pegó la mano a la cara –sabes que no me gusta que te vean haciendo magia de invocación de sombras, se asustan con facilidad y te tachan con apelativos desagradables propios de gente ignorante-.

Rivfadr hizo un puchero –¡hump! Es que si…- soltó el aire contenido –tienes razón, si se asustaron- lo abrazó más.

Ambos suspiraron cansados.

-Pensemos en otra cosa, no quiero malograr más mi día-

-¿Te sientes mal papá?- preguntó preocupada. Loki puso la mano en su cabeza y la acarició –No, pero estuve con unos tipos nada agraciados y me cansé de ellos- sonrió de repente –Pero tengo algo que mostrarte- La pequeña lo vio entusiasmado.

-¿Qué es?- Loki sacó de su morral un casco curioso pero impresionante. Sus ojitos brillaron ante la visión asombrosa.

-¿Es impresionante verdad?-

-Si…-extendió su mano para tocarla -¿es tuya? De seguro se te verá perfecto-

-Estoy seguro de ello, pero por ahora no lo usaré, no es conveniente, llegará su momento- y la guardó nuevamente. Levantándose juntos –Comamos-.

-Sí, preparé algo delicioso-

-Quiero probarlo entonces- rió fuerte y Rivfadr sonrió más abrazando a su padre.

Caída ya la noche y ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones una pequeña se revolvía en su cama, enredada entre las sábanas y sudando frio.

* * *

Sueño

 _En su mente se vislumbró el casco dorado, hermoso, brillante y puesto en la cabeza de su padre, lo vio imponente y elegante, frente de él habían muchas personas gimiendo aterrorizadas tratando de esconderse de la figura de Loki. Él levantaba su mano y por donde apuntaba la gente se evaporaba y él se reía maléficamente._

 _Rivfadr observaba asustada, llamaba a su padre con todas sus fuerzas y por más que se desgarraba la garganta gritando, no parecía oírla._

 _De pronto Loki se encogió en sí mismo aparentemente dolorido. Ella intentó acercarse y pudo ver que su padre lloraba profusamente, se notaba muy desconsolado, se levantó de golpe y aun llorando extendió la mano y la gente no se evaporaba, ahora explotaba en humos negros y con gritos desgarradores._

 _Desesperada ella también lloró, era imposible que su querido padre se encuentre en esas condiciones y mucho menos haciendo aquello._

 _La imagen se distorsionó hasta convertirse en flashes que mostraban disgusto y una serie de emociones negativas entre varias personas y en todas estaba presente Lokiy. en una de ellas su padre y Odía tomaban caminos separados y se notaban rabiosos. Vislumbró a dos niñas, ambas muy hermosas que se trasformaban en luces que ascendían al cielo y se posicionaban sobre su padre como dos guardianes y ella misma como adulta junto a las otras dos soltando lágrimas de sangre pero sonriendo amablemente._

 _De pronto el panorama cambió, Loki y el Rey de Asgard estaban parados en medio de un empedrado rodeado por un lago, el primero atado los brazos a la espalda caía al lago empujado por Odín, sin embargo aun sumergiéndose pudo escuchar algo distorsionado._

 _-Este no será mi fin Padre de Todo, volveré, no lo olvides y los mundos enteros sabrán quién soy yo-_

 _Decía algo más pero no pudo escuchar. Una opresión terrible sintió en su pecho al comprender que era la muerte de su querido padre, lloró desconsolada sin poder hacer nada más._

 _Un remolino de plasma la envolvió y se encontraba aparentemente en un templo, en el centro estaba un pequeño bebé jotun llorando fuertemente y Odín lo recogía llevándoselo al palacio de Asgard._

 _Luego fue lanzada violentamente por los aires y vio a dos niños alegres, uno muy rubio y enérgico, el otro calmado y pelinegro, éste último alzó la vista y la miró directamente, ambos sorprendidos pero el niño le sonrió y se retiró con el otro. Inmediatamente reconoció esos ojos verdes, sólo había una persona que los poseía y se sobresaltó angustiada por no comprender todo este remolino de emociones y visiones._

 _Los vio luego más grandes, igualmente distanciados y casi podía palpar el resentimiento del pelinegro, era una familia parada en medio de un pedestal, el rubio cercano a sus aparentes padres y el de ojos verdes algo alejado de los tres._

 _La visión explotó y se presentaron seis personas, todos ellos sufriendo, sangrantes, abandonados y clamando un nombre._

 _-¡LOKIIIIII!-_

 _Rivfadr se asustó y reconoció que eran sus hermanos, eso no podía ser posible, no quería pensar que él los había dejado allí, solos y abandonados hasta que observó mejor y los seis lloraban tratando de consolarse mirando hacia arriba y en lo alto de una montaña estaba Loki atado de una forma muy dolorosa, igualmente castigado como sus hijos._

 _Sintió que el corazón se le rompía con tal impresión. Se vio lanzada por los aires otra vez para aparecer frente a un cuerpo moribundo ¡el de su padre! y por más que llamaba no respondía, en medio de su llanto una luz salía de la cabeza del sufrido y se alejaba veloz, y mientras más se distanciaba el cuerpo desmejoraba dramáticamente hasta convertirse en polvo._

 _Siguió a la luz que se fue y la encontró sola en un palacio de cristal, poco a poco extinguiéndose su fulgor. Se tiró de los cabello sin saber qué hacer y se asustó en sobremanera al ver sus brazos arrugados, cabello blanco ¡soy una anciana! Pero pronto su atención cambió para tratar de acercarse, en todo el tiempo que vio estas escenas jamás pudo tocarlas o acercarse por más que intentaba, pero en esta se precipitó con todas sus fuerzas y logró sostenerla._

 _-¡Por favor no te apagues, te quiero mucho, eres mi padre!- rogaba sumamente angustiada y la lucecita titilaba cada vez más opaca y tenue._

 _-Te daré mi vida con gusto porque te amo padre, por favor no mueras- sollozaba abrazando el pequeño fulgor._

 _Abrió los ojos decidida y dijo: Yo te daré la vida que necesitas, te la otorgo amado padre ¡NO MUERAS!_

 _Sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y el pequeño lucero cobraba vigor y crecía hasta tener el tamaño de un sol, con energía que la envolvía como un abrazo necesitado y la arrullaba_

 _Y cuando iba a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, teniendo como última visión al hermoso resplandor de esa enorme estrella, tan cálida y especial sintió un jalón suave hacia atrás. La distrajo momentáneamente de su espléndido final, cerró los ojos tranquila y nuevamente el jalón, esta vez más fuerte. Gruñó en protesta por la interrupción._

 _El siguiente jalón la desestabilizó y pudo escuchar una voz, no entendía qué decía, solo quería dormir en este cálido abrazo_

 _Escuchó una voz amortiguada pero familiar. Suspiró acomodándose, dejándose envolver por el momento culminante._

 _Y de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida, el jalón fue tan fuerte que era lanzada lejos de la amada estrella. Gritó y la llamó desesperada pero la estrella regresaba al cuerpo hecho polvo y desde lejos vio la figura totalmente sana levantarse y mirarla triste, Rivfadr extendió su mano aunque entendía que sería inútil, no podría alcanzarlo, la fuerza que la jalaba era demasiado abrumante. Él como despedida le sonrió agradecido y ella le devolvió el gesto con mucho amor, después levantó la mano mostrando su palma haciendo una mímica de empuje, esa sola acción basto para alejarla a una velocidad vertiginosa y despertar._

Fin del sueño

* * *

Loki la sostenía fuerte en su regazo llamándola suplicante, le costó recomponerse y reconocer su propia habitación. Alzó la cabeza y lo primero en aparecer era el rostro de su padre soltando un suspiro de alivio y aferrándola más a él.

Su mente estaba en blanco y poco a poco lo que soñó se acomodó en su psique como un bloque, pesado y enorme.

Enfocó más su vista y abrazó a su progenitor como si la vida se le fuera en ello, llorando en silencio. Loki al escuchar los ligeros sollozos levantó su rostro por el mentón.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó preocupado. Rivfadr asintió, su rostro enrojecido y húmedo por las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- ella contestó negativamente con un gesto.

Loki suspiró –entonces déjame abrazarte y ya no pienses, era solo una pesadilla- trató de calmarla. La pequeña agradeció el gesto y se aferró al cuerpo del mayor. Pero bien sabía ella que esa no solo era una pesadilla, desde mucho antes tenía la capacidad de tener visiones del futuro, era contadas las ocasiones pero las veces que las tenía sí se cumplían, pero ésta era diferente. Era la primera que involucraba a su padre y ella haría lo posible para descifrar toda su visión. A su corta edad tenía un entendimiento de las cosas bastante notorio gracias a la educación de su diligente progenitor y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, aunque sí comprendía algo y era que su padre sufriría un destino calamitoso y que para evitar su muerte ella daría su vida, eso no le importaba mucho, por los que amaba sería capaz de eso con mucho gusto, el problema consistía en cómo lograría eso si claramente sucedería mucho, mucho más adelante, más de lo que en esta vida podría vivir.

Y así abrazados ambos, Loki meciéndola y ella aferrada a él, se mantuvieron hasta el amanecer, tratando de reconfortarse.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Quiero esclarecer que esto es un fanfic, por lo tanto los datos que utilizo y pongo en la historia son los que más convienen a la hitoria y está categorizada en Avengers Movie pero los poderes que tendrán los personajes serán proporcionados por los relatos de la mitología y de los comics, sin embargo, la trama está inspirada en las tres partes: Mitología, comics y películas de Marvel. Sin embargo, no soy experta en los tres puntos, así que por favor, perdonen los errores u omisiones, trataré de no hacerlos, pero no prometo excelencias en ninguno de los tres puntos antes mencionados.

Otra cosa que se debe saber es que la mitología nórdica tiene varias versiones y no todos los relatos son muy claros y cuando los leo a veces me confunde más en cuanto a buscar un dato en específico o no hay mucha información de ese dato escurridizo, es el caso del nombre del vástago de Loki que nació cuando éste se comió el corazón a medio azar, pero encontré un blog que habla un poco de eso y aparece el nombre Rivfadr, no se menciona el género, pero en otras lecturas encontré que se refieren a ese hijo como la primera hechicera, por lo tanto es algo complicado, pero tomaré lo que más me convenga, así que para mí, es una mujer con el nombre Rivfadr y no será la primera hechicera, pero si usará magia.

En cuanto a los señores del miedo, no ahondaré mucho en ellos, solo en sus acciones, así que si resulta ligero o algo vacío, es más que todo por no tener más información sobre el tema y porque no quiero salirme de la trama principal.

Habiendo aclarado esto, la lectura prosigue en los siguientes capítulos.

Y gracias a los que leen esta historia… :)


	5. Ruptura

**Capítulo 5: Ruptura**

 **Nota:** _Pensamientos_ en cursiva, siempre fue así, a menos que sea un sueño, disculpen el no haberlo dicho en un principio.

* * *

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó preocupado. Rivfadr asintió, su rostro enrojecido y húmedo por las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- ella contestó negativamente con un gesto.

Loki suspiró –entonces déjame abrazarte y ya no pienses, era solo una pesadilla- trató de calmarla. La pequeña agradeció el gesto y se aferró al cuerpo del mayor. Pero bien sabía ella que esa no solo era una pesadilla, desde mucho antes tenía la capacidad de tener visiones del futuro, era contadas las ocasiones pero las veces que las tenía sí se cumplían, pero ésta era diferente. Era la primera que involucraba a su padre y ella haría lo posible para descifrar toda su visión. A su corta edad tenía un entendimiento de las cosas bastante notorio gracias a la educación de su diligente progenitor y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, aunque sí comprendía algo y era que su padre sufriría un destino calamitoso y que para evitar su muerte ella daría su vida, eso no le importaba mucho, por los que amaba sería capaz de eso con mucho gusto, el problema consistía en cómo lograría eso si claramente sucedería mucho, mucho más adelante, más de lo que en esta vida podría vivir.

Y así abrazados ambos, Loki meciéndola y ella aferrada a él, se mantuvieron hasta el amanecer, tratando de reconfortarse.

* * *

Algunos días después Rivfadr no quiso decir nada sobre su sueño y Loki no insistió, debía decírselo ella si se sentía segura.

Ella en cambio estaba resuelta en descifrar detalle a detalle lo que soñó y no le tenía una buena premonición.

Era una estudiante de magia muy habilidosa y a su corta edad su nivel era equiparable al de otros estudiantes más avanzados que Loki conocía, es por más decir que su orgullo era grande, ella lo sabía bien. Pero así como este día Rivfadr se la pasaba leyendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Riv?- preguntó Loki, los dos estaban en el patio, no era un día muy soleado, el cielo cubierto de nubes y una brisa fresca que soplaba. Loki recostado en el pasto apoyado por una roca como respaldo, sostenía un enorme libro recién adquirido.

-Voy a seguir estudiando… aunque los libros que tengo ya los terminé ¿puedo leer los tuyo, papá?- Se notaba ansiosa, ella estaba sentada en las escaleras de la puerta trasera que daba al patio, tejía un pequeño muñeco, los humanos comenzaban a hacer prácticas de eso, le decían muñecos vudú, pero Rivfadr no lo fabricaba para ese fin.

Loki levantó una ceja –Sé que aprendes rápido pero esos libros aun no los puedes leer- puntualizó casi apenado. Rivfadr suspiró, él se apresuró a agregar –Sabes que no lo permito, no porque dude de ti, tienes toda mi confianza, sólo que aún no estas lista-.

-Ya lo sé, quería cambiar de temas- dijo bajito y ladeando el rostro.

¡Ja! Loki se jactaba de varias cosas y una de ellas era que nadie podía mentirle –Eso dices por tu sueño- era una afirmación.

Rivfadr se sonrojó descubierta en su treta -… Papá, yo- Loki la cortó levantando la mano.

-No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres, pero no quiero verte triste. Conseguiremos lo libros que necesites, sin embargo, serán de acuerdo a tu nivel ¿está bien?- propuso.

Rivfadr calló un momento y tímidamente asintió.

Él definitivamente era su persona favorita, a pesar que de efectivamente se preocupaba por ella y por como lo dijo, no la presionaba a contárselo. Sin embargo sabía igualmente que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían y tal vez no se vieran mucho en un futuro, pero ella jamás dejaría de amarlo y conocía la esencia de su corazón.

Siempre tuvo una facilidad apabullante para entender a las personas y conocer su verdadera naturaleza. Incluso antes de nacida percibía sensaciones y prácticamente tocaba la magia de su padre.

Él era de naturaleza y esencia inquieta, curiosa o a veces voluble, impredecible y muy intenso en sus emociones, aunque eso último era lo menos visible en su conducta, lo ocultaba bien. Ella lo amó desde el inicio, a medida que fue creciendo y siendo más consciente y analítica de su entorno y personas nunca conoció a otros como Loki. Peculiar.

Nunca la trató mal, era cuidadoso con ella, paciente, amoroso, divertido, dedicado, todo con sinceridad, aunque con otros podía der un hijo de Trol, ni siquiera con Odín era tan atento.

Si tenía que dar su vida para salvarlo lo haría con amor y de su visión precisamente debía recabar toda la información posible hasta agotar todos los recursos, no importaban los años que le llevara y es por eso que manejar sus emociones era igual de apremiante, no se podía permitir que su angustia impida una vida normal cada vez que se exteriorice.

* * *

Hasta Odín llegaron rumores de un extraño suceso, algo que relacionaba un artefacto y su hermano pactado. Eso no le gustaba nada.

No quería pensarlo como una afirmación pero empezaba a creer que Loki estaba haciendo y planeando cosas oscuras. No le era ajena la suspicacia y curiosidad del pelirrojo y estas características sumadas a una mente prodigiosa como la suya era maravillosa y peligrosa.

Sin embargo, él también era un inteligente estratega y cuidadosamente sabría la verdad, aun si no favorecía a su hermano.

-Su Majestad- lo reverenció un guardia –El Consejo lo espera-.

El rey asintió y se levantó –puedes retirarte, iré solo- el guardia se despidió con otra reverencia y de alejó. No era una junta importante, solo las habituales para tratar temas de la ciudad y los comercios internos. –En fin- miraba desde la ventana al bisfrost, intrigado por los rumores.

Llegó donde los concejales y la reunión dio comienzo, tratando los temas de agenda hasta que uno mencionó algo que lo descolocó.

-Mi rey, debe realizarse su ceremonia de elección de su consorte, los disturbios ya retrasaron demasiado la elección. Por petición de su padre, su Majestad Bor que ha hecho hincapié en el asunto en particular-

Eso era justo lo que quería evitar, no es que no estuviera preparado para la responsabilidad, lo estaba pero no lo deseaba. Su juventud aun resonaba fuerte en ocasiones en su mente. Por otro lado, bien sabía que era necesario y que por asuntos importantísimos no se realizó todavía a pesar que lo mejor hubiese sido si contaba con una consorte antes de ascender al trono. Suspiró.

-La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en un mes- pronunció.

Los miembros del concejo se sorprendieron –Señor, eso es muy apresurado para los preparativos, no será tiempo suficiente.

-Estoy seguro que se organizará todo adecuadamente, estoy consciente que el tiempo es limitado pero no podemos abarcar un lapso mayor con la tranquilidad ligera que tenemos por ahora, los disturbios han disminuido pero aún no acaban y pronto surgirán nuevamente con la misma fuerza en algunas zonas y deberé estar presente- argumentó con razón.

Los demás asintieron convencidos, una vez más demostrado que su rey ponía al reino en primer lugar.

Unos días después un informante le contó que el extraño artefacto era un casco con propiedades desconocidas y que los Señores del Miedo estuvieron inmiscuidos, actualmente su paradero era incierto.

Ante eso se sorprendió y luego furioso, tenía que ver a Loki ya, ese bribón se estaba pasando de la raya.

* * *

Todavía estaban en Jotunheim en la casa de Fornjót su abuelo, le otorgó acceso a la biblioteca de su casa, era grande y muy surtida en diferentes temas de varios mundos.

Encontró, entre tanto buscar, uno que le interesó bastante, hablaba sobre los principios de la transmutación en palabras simples, claro que lo leyó concienzudamente.

-Conversión o transformación de un elemento a otro, interesante- cogió un pergamino vacío, tomó aire y se concentró. Deseaba transformarlo en un cristal, la imagen anhelada se figuraba clara en su mente. Su magia empezó a concentrarse en la mano que sostenía el papel, el libro recalcaba que el cambio debía producirse primero a nivel atómico; permaneció quieta un largo momento, el papel brillaba y el sudor cubrió su rostro – _Funciona, funciona_ \- su magia seguía fluyendo, unos instantes más abrió los ojos y jadeó, no se dio cuenta que aguantaba la respiración.

Vio el papel en su mano, el insulso seguía igual.

-Ayyyy- resopló decepcionada.

-Ya déjalo por hoy- era su tío Hler seguido de su tía Ran.

-Deberías relajarte, es más saludable para una jovencita como tú despejar hoy su mente con un paseo con sus tíos- recomendó Ran.

El varón continuó –A Loki tuvimos que arrastrarlo de tu mismo lugar- recordando a su hermano con la cara enterrada en un manuscrito, rodeado de pilas de más libros y pergaminos.

-Pero…- lo que más deseaba ella continuar con su investigación.

-Nada, ya es suficiente, vámonos- Hler la asió educadamente pero con amagos de no permitir protestas. Sabiendo ella que no podría contra sus obstinados tíos. Asintió resignada.

Ran rio –Te pareces tanto a tu padre-.

Loki prácticamente era cargado por su hermano Kari, su padre dijo que ya pasó suficiente tiempo entre papeles y que ahora era tiempo de vivir con su familia de forma normal, algo que no le interesaba mucho. Cómo podían decir que estar un tiempo en la biblioteca no era normal, ellos eran los raros, no él.

Fornjót caminaba tranquilo, era sabio, antiguo y su salud naturalmente decaía con el tiempo. Sus hijos lo sabían, todos lo sabían y cada vez que su padre los llamaba ellos acudían y acordaban reuniones, no muy consecutivas pero no los consideraban una molestia, tenían en gran estima a su progenitor.

-Kari, hablaré con Loki un momento- el mencionado entendió y se apartó hacia otras formaciones hermosas de hielo.

Loki lo observó detenidamente – ¿De qué deseas hablarme padre?- más Fornjót permaneció en silencio unos instantes de espaldas a él.

-Loki- comenzó –sin girarse a velo aun –de todos mis hijos, tú eres el más peculiar, lo sabes- se giró a verlo.

 _-Si gracias por recordármelo papá-_ el menor rodó los ojos, más intrigado por el rumbo de la conversación –Padre creí que querías hablar de Rivfadr primero- El mayor levantó la mano en un gesto de que guardara silencio.

-Escucha Loki, soy anciano pero conozco muchas cosas, más de lo que tú, con toda tu inteligencia y astucia aun desconoces, eres joven y sé que progresarás enormemente- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, parecía agotado de tan solo hablar –Tu hija, mi nieta, es encantadora, maravillosa y en ella descansa un poder enorme y se fortalecerá, toda ella- cerró los ojos complacido con lo dicho.

-Y con eso quieres decir…- incitó a que continuara.

-ella y yo poseemos una capacidad que tú no- dijo, no con la intención de grandeza, pero Loki enarcó una ceja, más como un signo de curiosidad por descubrir el misterio del otro.

-Tuve una visión, no puedo explicar mucho porque todo fue vertiginoso y confuso, pero algo se me mostró claramente-

Loki no sabía bien cómo sentirse, le ocasionada cierta inseguridad todo esto, comprendía que involucraba algo muy importante, sino su padre no se lo diría de esta manera y con tantos rodeos. Por otro lado, no quería pensar que esta visión lo involucraba, suficiente tenía con el misterio de su hija, pero él no posee tanta suerte y aparentemente no auguraba buenaventuras o cosas peores.

-Se claro, tu discurso confuso sólo me causa inquietud-

Fornjót permaneció silente observando a su hijo, Loki estaba a punto de reclamar pero el otro se adelantó –De ahora en adelante te llamarás Loder- dijo al fin.

Loki parpadeó confundido -¿Qué dijiste?- articuló.

-Ese nombre y algunos otros hacían referencia a ti en mi visión pero este me gustó más, así que te llamarás Loder- Dijo totalmente convencido.

Ahora Loki creyó que Fornjót enloqueció -¿Qué? ¿Loder mi nombre?- rio inseguro –Padre de qué hablas, qué significa todo esto ¿cambiar de nombre? Ya soy conocido como Loki, cómo pretendes que me llame de otra manera- cuestionó abatido y sosteniendo los costados de su cabeza con sus manos.

-Silencio impaciente, todas las respuestas las tendrás a su tiempo; además te cuento algo- prosiguió, el hijo calló pero miraba con sospecha.

-En seres que tienen visiones, así como Rivfadr y yo, de acuerdo a nuestros sentimientos, la magia que poseemos adquiere fuerza. Sé que mi final es próximo y he pensado cuidadosamente cómo usar mis últimas fuerzas-.

Loki velozmente atrapó sus manos –Padre, por tu salud y mi bienestar mental dejemos esto aquí, no es saludable que te preocupes de ese modo- Fornjót negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, de ahora en adelante te llamarás Loder, no me contradigas y obedéceme como buen hijo-.

Loki quería protestar, conocía a su padre y la importancia de sus visiones, igual que las de su hija, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse ciertamente impotente, era una lástima, le gustaba su nombre. Asintió ligeramente.

-Muy bien Loder- sonrió el mayor arrugando más el rostro- regresemos a casa- Loki se detuvo en seco.

-Aún no me has dicho el resto de tu sueño- exigió.

-No necesitas darle importancia porque los nombres y tú fue todo lo que vi- y era sincero.

Loki estaba estupefacto -¡¿QUÉ?!- Fornjót ya caminaba de regreso y no le prestó atención al grito.

Kari se unió a su padre -¡Loder ya no grites y vámonos!- vociferó de lejos. Loki se erizó de incredulidad -¡Ya lo sabías, todos ustedes!- los señaló infantil y gesticuló un gran círculo con los brazos.

Su hermano traicionero se encogió de hombros y continuó el camino.

-No puede ser, es una confabulación- se pasó la mano por la cara.

Al llegar al hogar entraron y fueron recibidos por los demás miembros de la familia.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! ¿Cómo estás Loder?- preguntó aparentemente inocente Ran. Eso no lo engañaba para nada, esa cara de Trol era todo menos inocente, Loki quería estrangularla.

-Hola Loder, qué tal- le palmeó el hombro su otro hermano. Gruñó en respuesta.

-Bienvenido a casa padre Loder- escuchó una vocecita, volteó inmediatamente y ambos se contemplaron estáticos.

– ¿Tú también?-.

-Si padre, es lo mejor- respondió crípticamente.

Se enfureció - ¿Qué pretenden con todo esto, esperan que acepte un nombre diferente sin explicaciones y ahora mi propia hija lo hace- la rabia crecía más- Yo ya tengo un nombre y me gusta. Padre, sé que tienes tus motivos y aparentemente Rivfadr también ¿la vas a inmiscuir en cosas extrañas? Es muy joven aun- la pequeña corrió a abrazarlo y él le devolvió el afecto sin dudarlo.

-Cálmate por favor- rogó la pequeña.

-Hazle caso a tu hija y escúchanos hermano- pidió Ran.

-No te alteres, hay una razón, ni siquiera padre lo sabe con exactitud- apaciguó Kari.

Loki se aferró más a Rivfadr y suspiró.

-Iré a mi habitación- se retiró cargando a su niña que se aferraba en su regazo.

Estando ya solos en el salón, los cuatro se miraron y suspiraron sincronizados –Salió mejor de lo que pensábamos- rompió el silencio Kari.

-Parece que sí, al menos no hizo volar la casa de nuevo- rememoró Ran.

-Rivfadr se lo tomó mejor de lo que suponíamos, creo que ella sabe algo y no nos lo quiso decir por más que insistimos- Hler informó.

-Terminen sus deberes, las cosas ya se arreglarán- los mandó a irse Fornjót –Es por tu bien- susurró observando el lugar por el que se fue Loder.

* * *

Los planes de viaje de Odín se vieron interrumpidos por la esperada ceremonia necesaria para todo rey.

Los sirvientes cumplían sus deberes y asignaciones diligentemente y se notaban muy atareados. No era para menos, con semejante evento todos tenían algo que hacer.

-Las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas Majestad- comunicó un concejal –Los organizadores están haciendo un buen trabajo- secundó otro, y una serie de comunicados parecidos o referentes diferentes temas se decían. Odín se mantenía en silencio. Con tantos conflictos que resolver la elección de una reina se vio relegada y ahora comenzaba a sentir el peso de no tener una. Ella se hubiera encargado de cosas como estas y él se ocuparía de la seguridad que es tan necesaria.

Estaba el detalle, debía elegir sabiamente a su compañera, una mujer digna para el puesto y dedicada para él y su futura familia. Todavía faltaban unas semanas para la festividad y las cosas se hacían muy delicadas, preparativos con antelación también. Se mandó a confeccionar para el rey un traje especial que lo haría resaltar magnífico e imponente, no que no lo fuera.

Tratando de librarme de las responsabilidades por un corto periodo, muy necesaria pues tenía una importante visita pendiente. Siendo rey su autoridad no se cuestionaba. _Que gran ventaja._

-Es todo por hoy, los preparativos se realizan como se esperaba y mejor, no es necesario discutir ese tema. Retírense-.

Los que allí se encontraban asintieron y salieron. Bien, tenía tiempo, hora de irse. Llegé a los establos y pedí mi caballo; a galope ligero alcancé el observatorio, saludé al guardián y después de pedir la dirección fui absorbido por el haz de luz.

 _-No tardaré mucho, este frio es infernal-_ Qué más daba, esperaba solamente que en verdad no sea un plan malvado el que Loki ejecutaba. Era su deber proteger al reino y su hermano llegase a interponerse en dicho bienestar no tendría más opción que detenerlo.

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas, tiempo suficiente para digerir la realidad de una nueva identidad. Su familia le explicó en reiteradas ocasiones que era por su bien y que esto sucedía por las visiones de Fonrjót; sin embargo su hija no comentó nada de la suya aludiendo que en realidad no entendía nada y que solo fueron luces. De hecho, si se vio muy convincente, la niña aprendía rápido como eludir un tema que no quería tocar.

Cuando Loki le preguntó seriamente qué le sucedía y exigió una respuesta ella respondió lo mismo; obviamente él ya se estaba irritando de todo esto y se reflejaba en su comportamiento reactivo. Como medida de protección a su persona y del resto, Fonrjót borró los recuerdos de la visión de Rivfadr de su mente, pero mantuvo lo del cambio de nombre. Con información faltante era más fácil convencerlo. Y era de ese modo que ahora era llamado Loder, Loki quedó en silencio.

Padre e hija caminaban calmos conversando de trivialidades, tratando de aligerar el mal sabor de los recientes sucesos, venían luego de conseguir los materiales que necesitaban para su casa una vez regresaras y no podían faltar uno que otro tesoro o artilugio extraño o mágico, ya faltaba poco para gozar de la tranquilidad del valle de Alfheim.

A cierta distancia las conocidos luces del Bifrost resplandecieron. Loder divisó la figura de Odín. Era raro que viniese, teniendo en cuenta su puesto y ocupaciones. Algo dentro de Loki se alertó y se tensó.

El rubio caminaba con paso seguro como siempre pero ligeramente pesado ¿Cómo enojado?

Odín ubicó a Loki junto a Rivfadr y avanzó hacia ellos.

-Odín- saludó el pelirrojo.

-Loki, Rivfadr- saludó igualmente.

-Su nombre es Loder su Majestad- aclaró la niña. El rey se confundió un momento -¿Loder?

-Sí, es su nombre, ya no Loki- recalcó segura. Antes de que el monarca objetara Loki la interrumpió –Hija, Odín y yo hablaremos un momento a solas, por favor, disfruta el paisaje- le indicó señalando unas colinas cubiertas de nieve fresca, ella obedeció.

Una vez solos –A qué debo el honor de tu visita- preguntó fingiendo despreocupación, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No cuento con mucho tiempo Loki, quiero saber qué hiciste con los Señores del Miedo- reclamó impaciente, Loki frunció el ceño.

-Llámame Loder porque ahora ese es mi nombre y no sé de qué hablas con respecto a lo otro- trató de zafarse.

-No me mientas y responde, qué es ese yelmo que conseguiste con ellos y porque tu nombre es Loder-

-Loder me gusta y no tengo nada que ver con lo que me acusas, no sé de qué hablas- se molestó –deja de preguntar por algo ficticio-.

-¡Ya responde Loki!- alzó la voz.

Loki abrió grande los ojos y seguido se enfureció –Cuida tu tono de voz, no me hables así ¿Porque eres el rey te da derecho a exigir respuestas como te plazca? Y de ahora en adelante dirígete a mí con el nombre de Loder- apretó la mandíbula.

Odín era joven y aprendía a ser más paciente pero esto ya lo sacaba de quicio.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Eres un mentiroso y estafador ¿es tanta tu desvergüenza que niegas confesar a tu propio hermano tus fechorías? Los Señores del Miedo son criaturas oscuras y terroríficas ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Por qué razón cambias de identidad o te aliaste con ellos? Quiero que en este instante me entregues ese yelmo-.

Loki estaba desencajado -¡Odín Borson, me acusas injustamente! Entérate de algo oh, gran rey, yo manejo mis asuntos y me crees capaz de aliarme con ellos, qué bajo has caído ¿tan preocupado estas por tu preciado reino de oro que acusas de semejante acto a tu propio hermano?- exclamó aparentemente ofendido, por dentro sudaba.

-La protección de Asgard es imprescindible y la defenderé de quien sea- arremetió.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió sintiéndose herido, las cosas diferentes ahora y antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa Odín lo destruyó agregando –No sé con qué propósito cambias de nombre, es lo de menos. Si tus acciones causan algún perjuicio yo mismo te acabaré-

-Acabas de amenazarme- dijo más para sí mismo que para el otro.

-No me retractaré y si permaneces igual y no mejoras, mucho menos "Loder"… serás un desconocido para mí- su frase perentoria denotaba la claridad de su sentir.

Loki seguía en blanco y ante la falta de respuesta Odín bufó y se retiró llamando a Heimdall.

A lo lejos Rivfadr se alertó por los gritos de los dos hombres pero por más que quisiera no debía entrometerse. Cuando vio que el rey se marcha corrió hacia su padre que seguí mirando por donde el monarca se fue.

Loki regresó su atención a la realidad y fue consciente de toda la furia que lo recorría y un sonoro rugido se expandió desde su garganta.

Rivfadr se paralizó impresionada al ver lo alterado que su padre se encontraba, corrió de nueva cuenta, pero no logró llegar y de repente cayó en un mueble mullido de la sala de la casa de su abuelo -¡No!- exclamó.

Él quería irse a otro lugar, este no era el adecuado y menos con Rivfadr presente por eso cuando la vio corriendo hacia él la hizo desaparecer mandándola a la casa de Fornjót.

Pensó en el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente y desapareció también transportándose a la ladera de la montaña cerca al pueblo en el valle de Alfheim donde vivía, aunque había casas por ahí. Mala suerte pare ellos.

El populacho y casas se estremecieron ante la fogosa llama que envolvía al ya temido hechicero. El fuego creaba ventisca caliente que sofocaba e impedía respirar. Loki crujía los dientes y se enojó más por los alaridos de los elfos.

-¡Váyanse!- gritó y no tardó en ser obedecido, elfos huyendo a gritos, abandonando la zona lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

Los baladros y el sonido de las lenguas de fuego se combinaban tormentosos para crear una imagen espantosa. Los ojos del hechicero brillaron rojos y su magia se arremolinaba en su cuerpo, su aspecto era increíblemente irreal.

Cegado por su ira, la imperiosa necesidad de destruir algo lo trastornaba -¿Con que ya no eres mi hermano gran rey?- rechinó los dientes y las cosas se veían cada vez más diminutas, tanto que una casa grande le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos -¡No me importa!- golpeó la vivienda más cercana destrozándola al instante y esparciendo miles de pedazos de madera y piedra hacia el remolino que se formaba sobre él.

Los pueblerinos escucharon mientras Loki seguía agrandándose y machacando cosas.

-¡Nos va a matar!-

-¡Corran!-

-¡Destruirá todo!-

La imagen de Odín reclamándole estaba impresa en su mente, se sentía consumido en rabia y dolido, su pecho se presionaba insoportable. No pudiendo aguantarlo más, las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, bien sabía que no podía engañarse, Odín le importaba mucho y esto era doloroso.

Frustrado lanzó un alarido estruendoso y golpeó la tierra con su puño ocasionando la ruptura del suelo y que una onda de fuego se expandiera incendiando las casas y todo lo demás alrededor volara por los aires.

Alzó la vista y observó, no le interesaba que le sucediera al pueblo, de paso se vengaba por los comentarios hacia su hija. Ya no quería estas aquí.

Convirtió su cuerpo en llamas y se fundió con el remolino caliente sobre él, desapareciendo dejando destrucción y caos.


	6. Entereza

**Capítulo 6: Entereza**

La imagen de Odín reclamándole estaba impresa en su mente, se sentía consumido en rabia y dolido, su pecho se presionaba insoportable. No pudiendo aguantarlo más, las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, bien sabía que no podía engañarse, Odín le importaba mucho y esto era doloroso.

Frustrado lanzó un alarido estruendoso y golpeó la tierra con su puño ocasionando la ruptura del suelo y que una onda de fuego se expandiera incendiando las casas y todo lo demás alrededor volara por los aires.

Alzó la vista y observó, no le interesaba que le sucediera al pueblo, de paso se vengaba por los comentarios hacia su hija. Ya no quería estar aquí.

Convirtió su cuerpo en llamas y se fundió con el remolino caliente sobre él, desapareciendo dejando destrucción y caos.

* * *

Fornjót más cansado y anciano que nunca rompió agitado de su meditación. Lo sabía, sentía su final a más tardar mañana, debía apresurarse a realizar su última misión antes de fenecer. Se encontraba en la cima de una montaña en Jotunheim, ayer prohibió tajantemente a sus hijos que lo acompañaran y casi no lo logra si no los hubiera petrificado, el hechizo duraría hasta que muriera, que tampoco falta mucho; con una mirada cómplice a su nieta se fue, ella también inmovilizada por el hechizo.

Rivfadr jamás le reveló el contenido de su visión pero a juzgar por su insistente búsqueda de información y constante meditación no hacía falta, deducía correctamente quién era el liado.

Escaló con dificulta un peñasco más alto, en varias ocasiones lesionándose las manos, rodillas y pies. Parado, extendió los brazos hacia los costados y llamó a su magia, manifestándose con un brillo azul que lo envolvió.

-Sagrado Ygdrassil, soy Ymir y he completado mi ciclo de vida, me uno hoy a tu esencia y ascenderé a las estrellas después de cumplir mi último deseo, muy necesario de ser hecho…- Alzó la vista al cielo que se iluminaba precioso, como si las estrellas aprobaran su petición y alentaran a hacerlo para acogerlo luego eternamente –Por favor, esparzan mis restos sobre los nueve mundos y recíbeme glorioso en tu seno.-

Una luz poderosa descendió del cielo como un rayo impactando directamente en el gigante convirtiéndolo en millones y millones de partículas luminiscentes que recorrían a velocidad luz sobre todos los habitantes dentro del gran árbol cósmico. Del lugar donde estuvo parado brotaron torrentosas aguas que formaron ríos que surcaron vastos territorios y mundos, de esa manera se creó el gran río Aurgelmir.

Los distintos seres, gigantes, aesir, elfos, humanos, vanir fueron tocados por esas partículas borrando de sus mentes el nombre Loki e instalándose remplazándolo por uno nuevo: Loder, sin cambiar al personaje al que hace referencia.

Esa gran hazaña tuvo excepciones, compuestos casi por completo de magia, Loki y Rivfadr se excluyeron.

Al instante en que los resquicios del ancestral gigante de hielo se elevaron al infinito, Loder y hermanos junto con Rivfadr se teletansportaron inmediatamente encontrándose son un nuevo paisaje; la congoja y tristeza abrumaron sus corazones llorándolo por días.

* * *

De ese evento al presente, transcurrieron muchos, muchos siglos, ahora vivo sola en tierras Norn, versada en curaciones, recibo visitas de innumerables criaturas y seres pidiendo ayuda para su futuro gracias a mi arte adivinatorio. El travieso escurridizo que tengo por padre me visitaba cada cierto tiempo o viceversa.

-Jajajajaja- me causa gracia aún verlo enamorado de una gigante de fuego llamada Glut, es una buena mujer, también ama a mi querido padre –Ya no soy la única hija del bribón- Efectivamente Loder tenía otras hijas con su esposa, dos doncellas extremadamente hermosas, la mayor Eisa y la segunda Eimyrja. Tres damas que establecieron a Loder definitivamente en una familia, aunque él siempre estuvo rodeado de damas contándose a ella misma.

* * *

 **Notas:** Es un capítulo corto, pero debía publicar algo. Si hay algún dato mal, sobretodo en el nombre del río, es lo que encontré y respecto a los territorios que surca, bueno, hay variada información de eso también y me confundí un poco, así que lo puse de manera general. En cuanto a Ymir, la primera vez que busqué exhaustivamente un nombre a parte de Ymir para hacer referencia al mismo personaje, pues encontré Fornjót así que lo usé así desde un principio.

Saludos.


	7. Reminiscencia

**Capítulo 6: Reminiscencia**

La imagen de Odín reclamándole estaba impresa en su mente, se sentía consumido en rabia y dolido, su pecho se presionaba insoportable. No pudiendo aguantarlo más, las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, bien sabía que no podía engañarse, Odín le importaba mucho y esto era doloroso.

Frustrado lanzó un alarido estruendoso y golpeó la tierra con su puño ocasionando la ruptura del suelo y que una onda de fuego se expandiera incendiando las casas y todo lo demás alrededor volara por los aires.

Alzó la vista y observó, no le interesaba que le sucediera al pueblo, de paso se vengaba por los comentarios hacia su hija. Ya no quería estar aquí.

Convirtió su cuerpo en llamas y se fundió con el remolino caliente sobre él, desapareciendo dejando destrucción y caos.

* * *

Fornjót más cansado y anciano que nunca rompió agitado de su meditación. Lo sabía, sentía su final a más tardar mañana, debía apresurarse a realizar su última misión antes de fenecer. Se encontraba en la cima de una montaña en Jotunheim, ayer prohibió tajantemente a sus hijos que lo acompañaran y casi no lo logra si no los hubiera petrificado, el hechizo duraría hasta que muriera, que tampoco falta mucho; con una mirada cómplice a su nieta se fue, ella también inmovilizada por el hechizo.

Rivfadr jamás le reveló el contenido de su visión pero a juzgar por su insistente búsqueda de información y constante meditación no hacía falta, deducía correctamente quién era el liado.

Escaló con dificulta un peñasco más alto, en varias ocasiones lesionándose las manos, rodillas y pies. Parado, extendió los brazos hacia los costados y llamó a su magia, manifestándose con un brillo azul que lo envolvió.

\- Sagrado Ygdrassil, soy Ymir y he completado mi ciclo de vida, me uno hoy a tu esencia y ascenderé a las estrellas después de cumplir mi último deseo, muy necesario de ser hecho… - Alzó la vista al cielo que se iluminaba precioso, como si las estrellas aprobaran su petición y alentaran a hacerlo para acogerlo luego eternamente – Por favor, esparzan mis restos sobre los nueve mundos y recíbeme glorioso en tu seno -.

Una luz poderosa descendió del cielo como un rayo impactando directamente en el gigante convirtiéndolo en millones y millones de partículas luminiscentes que recorrían a velocidad luz sobre todos los habitantes dentro del gran árbol cósmico. Del lugar donde estuvo parado brotaron torrentosas aguas que formaron ríos que surcaron vastos territorios y mundos, de esa manera se creó el gran río Aurgelmir.

Los distintos seres, gigantes, aesir, elfos, humanos, vanir fueron tocados por esas partículas borrando de sus mentes el nombre Loki e instalándose remplazándolo por uno nuevo: Loder, sin cambiar al personaje al que hace referencia.

Esa gran hazaña tuvo excepciones, compuestos casi por completo de magia, Loki y Rivfadr se excluyeron.

Al instante en que los resquicios del ancestral gigante de hielo se elevaron al infinito, Loder y hermanos junto con Rivfadr se teletansportaron inmediatamente encontrándose son un nuevo paisaje; la congoja y tristeza abrumaron sus corazones llorándolo por días.

* * *

El rey de Asgard sentado en su balcón percibió un extraño acontecimiento. Por un momento pensó en algún tipo de amenaza pero pronto se dio cuenta que era mera energía.

Una energía que se desplazaba anormalmente.

Una energía que se desplazaba anormalmente descendiendo hacia cada persona.

Una energía que se desplazaba anormalmente descendiendo hacia cada persona y que desaparecía justo al tocar sus cabezas.

Una de esas motitas de luz se dirigía directamente a él con un delicado vaivén del cual la brisa no era responsable. El rubio frunció el entrecejo y se apartó un poco. La bolita de energía se detuvo lento y como midiendo sus pasos redirigió su curso hacia la dirección del rey.

Odín se quedó quieto y mirando fijamente a la pequeña luz que se acercaba a él y cautelosamente extendió la mano para que se posase allí, sin embargo la motita con algo de dificultad sobrepasó la palma abierta y subía hacia su cabeza. Era casi entrañable e inocente su esfuerzo. _¿Qué eres?_ Se preguntó Odín, decidiendo al final que no le haría nada si lo tocaba, total, no era en absoluto amenazante y ayudando a la tambaleante motita de luz acercó su frente a ella.

Justo en el instante que lo tocó se arrepintió e inmediatamente lo olvidó, el nombre Loki desaparecía de su mente por completo, visualizando a su amigo desvanecerse en la bruma y reapareciendo pero sin reconocerlo como tal. Era un hombre que solo causaba intriga y desastres por donde pasaba, ese que destruyó una aldea y con el cual debía tener cuidado.

* * *

De ese evento al presente, transcurrieron muchos, muchos siglos, ahora la primogénita vivía sola en tierras Norn, versada en curaciones, recibía visitas de innumerables criaturas y seres pidiendo ayuda para su futuro gracias a su arte adivinatorio. El travieso escurridizo que tiene por padre la visitaba cada cierto tiempo o viceversa.

-Jajajajaja - Le causaba gracia aún verlo enamorado de una gigante de fuego, es una buena mujer, también amaba a su querido padre – Ya no soy la única hija del bribón - Efectivamente Loder tenía otras hijas con su esposa, dos doncellas extremadamente hermosas, la mayor Eisa y la segunda Eimyrja. Tres damas que establecieron a Loder definitivamente en una familia, aunque él siempre estuvo rodeado de damas contándose a ella misma.

\- Creo que es hora de una visita – Recogiendo su largo vestido y atando su cabello en una trenza muy elaborada agitó su mano en un elegante patrón y desapareció en una nube de vapor.

* * *

Hacía mucho que Loder no veía a Rivfadr, a veces la extrañaba tanto que en los manierismos de su más reciente progenie le recordaban a su primogénita; sin embargo Glut, su pareja era muy buena haciéndolo feliz en muchos sentidos, justo como ahora, tendidos en una cama suave repleta de una montaña de mantas mullidas. En momentos como éste se le hacía fácil alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento poco preocupante.

Glut estaba recostada en su hombro dibujando perezosamente círculos en su hombro opuesto. Claro que como seres sobrenaturales en bastantes aspectos, con gran capacidad física y mental, prácticamente nadie era comparable al intelecto de Loder, solo Odín era equiparable, pero en una forma distinta y por ende ni siquiera ella podría desentrañar todo lo que se tejía en la mente de su esposo, sin embargo haría todo lo posible para asegurar su felicidad.

\- Has estado muy callado, eso es extraño ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó con esa voz rica y profunda que la caracterizaba.

Loder no respondió inmediatamente sino que suspiró y después contestó – Nada importante -.

Glut chupó sus labios sin comentar pero mirándolo inquisitivamente.

El pelirrojo giró sus ojos divertido – Está bien, está bien – rió – Pensaba en todos los idiotas del mundo -.

La giganta no esperaba esa respuesta, Loder pudo ver el gesto de confusión en su esposa y ella lo volvió a mirar – Eso es muy vago, no eres preciso – replicó. Él rió más fuerte esta vez pero aun sin agregar más.

Glut hizo un puchero – Aunque si en eso pensabas de seguro solo hacías introspección – soltó gruñendo.

\- Hey, no soy idiota – saltó el pelirrojo y dando una ligera palmada en el brazo de la mujer causando que ella riera.

\- Entonces, si me dirás en qué pensabas – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

\- En serio, pensaba solo en los idiotas… en los idiotas vanir, los idiotas de Alfheim, en los idiotas terrícolas y-

\- Y en los idiotas asgardianos – le cortó.

Él se pasó la mano por la cara – Si, en esos idiotas -.

Glut sopesó su siguiente argumento y tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas prosiguió – Sé que estabas enojado en el momento, lo más probable es que aun ahora lo estés con Odín, sin embargo tu reacción fue muy desproporcionada hacia esa aldea… - De repente luz cruzó sus pensamientos - La verdad es que nunca me dijiste porqué te disgustaste con el rey y me gustaría saberlo -.

Loder la miró de reojo, sabía que en los nueve mundos nadie recordaba el nombre Loki y ahora ni nunca sería el momento de publicar esa interesante verdad, así que a la velocidad de la luz trataba de idear una mentira que la convenciera y rápidamente, algo de gran magnitud que se ajuste a la proporción de la destrucción causada y también a la ira legendaria del soberano de Asgard.

Abrió la boca en pequeños balbuceos poco convincentes para un cuento que trataba de ser convincente hacia una esposa curiosa y un poco escéptica. Esto no estaba resultando.

Y como salvado por la campana un toque en la puerta se escuchó desde abajo.

\- Tocan la puerta – apuntó Loder, escurriéndose de la conversación.

La giganta lo miró ya completamente escéptica – Esto es solo una pausa para una seria charla y lo sabes – dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana para saber de su visitante, entonces una sonrisa dentada se formó – Aunque Rivfadr puede contarme – y se apresuró a salir de la cama y correr a abrir la puerta.

Loder abrió los ojos enormes y siguió tropezando a su esposa.

\- ¡Glut, nooooooo! -.

 _Continuará..._


	8. Caretas

**Capítulo 7: Caretas**

La giganta lo miró ya completamente escéptica – Esto es solo una pausa para una seria charla y lo sabes – dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana para saber de su visitante, entonces una sonrisa dentada se formó – Aunque Rivfadr puede contarme – y se apresuró a salir de la cama y correr a abrir la puerta.

Loder abrió enormes los ojos y siguió tropezando a su esposa.

-¡Glut, noooooooo!-

* * *

Cuando Glut recibió a Rivfadr esperaba que la acribillara con preguntas a fin de saciar su preocupación disfrazada de curiosidad, y también esperaba que su hija no cotorreara al instante, contando algunas cosas que él prefería mantener al margen.

Claro, olvidaba que después de una ausencia tan prolongada, Rivfadr tendría un comportamiento más social con la nueva familia de su padre. Deseó taparles las bocas para acallar su paloteo vergonzoso.

-No te angusties Glut, pensar en eso es muy complicado y sabes que no tenemos en buen visto a los asgardianos, especialmente a su monarca dorado. Es inevitable que mi padre piense que todos son microcefálicos allá.

La profunda verdad era que Loder quería ver a Odín, de alguna manera, nostálgica y muy en el fondo todavía burbujeando suavemente su enojo, aun así, era necesario verlo. Así como él había obtenido un yelmo majestuoso y fuerte, él quería que su otrora amigo poseyera algo comparativamente poderoso como regalo y arma especial, ya sea si lo usa o no, creyó que con eso podría formar un pequeño puente hacia el rey.

Loder miró a su hija y esposa, pronto bajando de sus habitaciones el resto de su progenie e iniciar una entusiasmada y educada bienvenida e interacción entre las mujeres. Loder sonrió y se alejó el resto de la mañana.

Rivfadr congenió rápidamente con Eisa y Eimyrja. Bellas damicelas, delicadas y de pensamiento ágil, era simplemente inevitable su gracia.

Eisa charlaba despacio sobre sus gustos en la vestimenta y sus nuevas artes aprendidas como tejer en telas de oro, Eimyrja con entusiasmo debatía sobre astronomía y con paciencia practicada su hermana mayor las escuchaba, pues al fin y al cabo, solo era una visita trivial, nada indicaba una premonición o algo parecido, sus visiones despejadas como el agua, todo estaba en paz.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Algunos meses después, un sirviente apresurado y con rostro afligido se dirigía al despacho del rey mientras una silueta muy atrás lo alcanzaba. El siervo echó un vistazo y al verlo más cerca soltó un quejido y aceleró su paso; al llegar a la puerta buscada tocó educado pero con una nota de premura.

Odín en el interior, revisando unos papeles alzó la ceja ante el sonido intruso de su cavilación, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, la estilizada figura de un personaje anodino empujando al sirviente hasta el suelo esfumó todos sus pensamientos amables de la mañana.

\- ¿Cómo osas llegar ante mi presencia traidor? – chantó con enojo el rey.

Loder hizo todo lo posible para mantener un aire estoico, ganas no le faltaban para rodar los ojos y desparramar su arsenal de sarcasmo.

\- Te crees muy importante Odín, pero vengo aquí a negociar, no tengo malas intenciones – dijo con gestos gráciles el jotun.

Odín frunció el cejo – Nada que venga de ti es bueno, pero escucharé, después de todo, un rey sabe escuchar a sus súbditos. –

Loder torció la boca con desagrado – Si Su Majestad continúa su arenga no podré exponer lo que tengo planeado. –

El ceño del rey no se hizo más pequeño.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir – Puntualizó.

Loder sonrió de mala gana – Sé que no estamos en buenos términos, pero no es adecuado que continuemos esta animosidad. Te daré un regalo, uno muy especial y digno, algo que perdurará y trascenderá de grandeza – hizo una pausa alzando las cejas – Quien sabe, tal vez algo de herencia para un heredero. –

El blondo lo miraba, tratando de desenmascararlo.

\- Eres un peligro Loder, tus intenciones parecen buenas, pero si no me dices de qué se trata no consideraré nada de lo que digas. – Sentenció.

Un suspiro exasperado y ojos cansados fueron la respuesta de Loder por un minuto entero.

\- Un martillo, un maldito martillo absurdamente poderoso es mi regalo, un arma capas de arrasar y construir; si te doy eso, quiero estar en buenos términos con Asgard. – Se arregló las mangas - Aunque, siendo sinceros, nunca hice algo tan despiadado como para ser juzgado por todo Asgard como un ser vil, es solo porque lo pronunciaste como sentencia. -

\- ¿Y eso es todo lo que quieres? Si acepto tu propuesta ¿No es peligroso también dejarte en toda tu libertad y más adelante seguirás con tus maldades? –

\- Por los Nueve Mundos, te juro que no tengo otras intenciones – Hizo ligeros aspavientos fastidiados - deberías aceptar el regalo.-

Odín lo miró con escrutinio un momento más pero si pensaba con beneficios a largo plazo, ese martillo sería un arma épica y majestuosa, digna de él y sus herederos, digna de Asgard. –

\- Esta vez aceptaré, me darás ese martillo y tú serás libre de tus anteriores errores. – Pronunció con aire solemne.

Loder estaba seguro de que podría recibir los más sublimes loores si cumplía con ese cometido, sin embargo, tan bien como sonaba esa promesa, no estaba en su naturaleza confiar totalmente en otros, ya que como él, podrían ver maravillosas oportunidades en pequeñas aberturas entre discursos de moral y promesas reacias.

Si, en un principio juraría a sí mismo en no esconder segundas intenciones, pero justo aquí había un vacío que no dudaría en sacar provecho. Tal vez fue el inflado ego de Su Majestad o quizá todos tenían razón al decir que era un timador sin causa, pero ya no deseaba otorgarle tanta facilidad al engreído en frente suyo.

Su aún no fabricado y ya afamado martillo mágico solo sería la cortina que tapa un gran salón, figurativamente.

\- Parto enseguida Su Majestad, un arma como esa no es fácil de fabricar. – Con una sonrisa, a medias sincera, partió antes que el otro tuviera oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Ver trabajar a los enanos era una vista interesante, gente ridículamente grande y ser llamados contrariamente. Irónicamente el siendo un gigante de hielo, era el más pequeño aquí. Que maravilloso.

Enanos trabajando incansablemente en su pedido, sudorosos, en una fragua inapagable de una estrella agonizante y aun así ver las miradas furtivas de burla desde muy abajo cuando pasaban.

Se hundía en el asiento que ocupaba, su cabello haciendo juego con las llamas alrededor, hasta parecía crecer y esponjarse al ritmo del trabajo que observaba enfurruñado como ave de rapiña sin comida.

Cuánto deseaba que los andrajosos dedos gordos que lo humillaban incluso a la distancia con su altura terminaran su maldito regalo para el desgraciado Odín, si tenía que prácticamente mimetizar con el fuego a su espalda por más tiempo, realmente haría combustión espontánea en este insulso asiento, y no cambiaría de expresión mientras se quema. No les daría el gusto.

Una inspiración, una exhalación, una inspiración, una exhalación…

\- Está listo – Sus orejas se alzaron y levantó la vista con los labios elegantemente fruncidos. Caminó hasta el pequeño pedestal donde se observaba la magnificencia del martillo mágico.

\- Es un buen trabajo, no cabe duda que en armería y herrería los enanos son los mejores – Decía eso más para si mismo que para ello, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, ya que su comentario causó más risas bajas de los "enanos", obviamente haciendo alusión hacia su persona.

Y por casos como este, tenía suficientes razones para despreciar a la mayoría de los seres que habitaban los nueve mundos. No podían ser más insulsos y engreídos al respecto. Por Ymir, su ego los bañaba en sobremanera. Desgraciados.

Después de una despedida incómoda y evidentemente forzada, se marchó veloz, sin ganas de permanecer un momento más en este estúpido lugar. Solo el nombre del arma perduró en su mente con gusto.

"Mjolnir"

* * *

El día de entrega del dichoso martillo, varios de los cortesanos y guardias estaban presentes para verificar el regalo del timador destructor. Cabe decir, solo sus ganas de cuchichear y tener algo de que chismear entre el mes. Tristes vidas las suyas, no era lo que esperaba pero tampoco era algo sorprendente.

Loder estaba parado en el centro del salón, tan llamativo por sus colores naturales como una vela en medio de la noche, así de terriblemente sobresaliente era o se consideraba, pues las miradas desdeñosas y curiosas bajo capas y capas de maquillaje y sedas de los asgardianos demostraban. Él lo sabía mejor.

El monarca revisaba el arma, un tanto intrigado y más impresionado.

Loder tomó la palabra con un aclaramiento de su garganta – Ejem, Su Majestad, le entrego este apropiado y grandioso regalo en cumplimiento con mi palabra, su nombre es Mjolnir. Por favor... – rechistó los dientes muy levemente – concédame la retribución. – dijo con el aire más humilde que pudo reunir; oh, para fingir era muy bueno.

Odín levantó su fastidiosamente rubia ceja y deliberadamente tardó más tiempo del necesario en responder, llegando rápidamente al hartazgo del pecoso. Afortunadamente, para fingir era bueno.

\- Cumplo con mi palabra, te concedo toda tu libertad – habló como si le estuviera haciendo el favor más grande del universo. Oh, para fingir él también era muy bueno.

La sonrisa de Loder ensanchaba sus pómulos de una forma burlona para unos y perspicaz para Odín. El jotun hizo una reverencia muy profunda, ocultando su desagrado por un fugaz segundo y se disponía a retirarse pomposo del salón, agradeciendo nuevamente al monarca.

\- Mil gracias Su Majestad, que el tiempo le colme de logros y grandiosidad y a su pueblo. – Giró para largarse ya de una vez.

Se le despidió con cuchicheos, algo que ya anticipaba y otra que no lo hizo. Odín a su espalda literalmente, ya que aún no salía completamente del recinto ordenaba sutilmente a los guardias – Sé que algo trama y no es bueno confiar nunca en él, seguramente irá por el yelmo de los Señores del Miedo, no debemos permitir que este traidor consiga lo que quiere o lo que sea que planee. – Los guardias asintieron – Puede haber traído el Mjolnir, pero su naturaleza vil no cambia, yo me aseguraré de menguar y eliminar cualquier amenaza a Asgard. –

La figura alta y roja se hacía más delgada desapareciendo de la vista de todos, Loder tenía plenitud ahora mismo o eso pensaba él.

 _Continuará ..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Decidí dividir el último capítulo del primer arco en dos, de tal manera que el próximo sea la finalización de este arco, valga la redundancia.


End file.
